


HOAX

by CosmosLycoris_95tyyt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Slow Romance, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosLycoris_95tyyt/pseuds/CosmosLycoris_95tyyt
Summary: En un mundo donde tener poderes es estar en la cima de la vida, Taeyong está seguro de que no todos ellos son buenos.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	1. I

Taeyong llegaba tarde para su examen de ingreso a la universidad, y no podía creer que algo tan ridículo como el quedarse dormido, le estaba pasando en ese día tan importante. Se había desvelado centenar de veces para sus prácticas, había cubierto horarios nocturnos y estudiado en las madrugadas antes de ir a sus cursos extras, aun así, jamás había tenido problemas para ser puntual.

Se reprochó una y otra vez, más por el hecho de brincarse su rutinaria taza de café con excesivas cucharadas de azúcar. Nada salía bien si no tomaba su bebida favorita, o mejor dicho, su vicio.

Había hecho sus cálculos, no llegaría a la facultad de medicina en autobús ni en sueños, el tráfico de la mañana lo atraparía y sería peor. El subterráneo ni siquiera era una opción para él. No le quedaba de otra más que tomar un taxi, aunque con eso quedara en la quiebra; no sería nada barato, por la distancia y la hora.

El chico suspiró, quedarse sin comer decentemente durante el resto de la semana, era al parecer, su única opción; pensó merecerlo por haberse despertado tarde.

Con el pelo despeinado y las emociones frenéticas, detuvo un taxi y enseguida se colocó en los asientos traseros, luego dio la dirección correspondiente. El conductor bufó al oír el sitio, y con razón, ir del otro lado de la ciudad sería una odisea, pero bien pagada.

No podía estar de lo más nervioso, el corazón le latía por la preocupación de perder la oportunidad de su vida. Una gran cantidad económica, de voluntad y tiempo invertido, junto a una vida social vacía y varias citas al psicólogo, estaban a quince minutos de tirarse a la basura.

Todo empeoró cuando el conductor encendió su radios, y la voz del locutor de un noticiero matutino comenzó a narrar, ronco y con sumo aburrimiento.

—Buen día a todos los que se tuvieron que levantar temprano, el deber nos llama, aunque al final, estarán orgullosos de ustedes mismo por sus múltiples logros.

Taeyong puso los ojos en blanco, falso positivismo y un mal guión radiofónico no ayudaban a calmarlo. Ni siquiera el acolchado asiento y el aroma a mandarina, que venía incorporando en el interior del automóvil, cometían su deber de hacer más placentero un viaje.

Miraba atentamente el reloj de su celular, tanto era su interés en ver cómo pasaban los minutos, imposibilitándolo para prevenir el brusco frenón del taxi. Lo tomó por sorpresa tan abrupta maniobra, que el cuerpo del chico se balanceó al frente, dañando su cuelo. Por suerte, no pasaría a mayores, simplemente un dolor muscular.

—¿Qué rayos? —el pasajero se quejó por el descuido.

—¡Maldición! —en cambio, el conductor se veía absorto, mirando a través del cristal con ojos sumamente abiertos.

—¿Qué sucede? —el joven comenzaba a perder la calma, desde su posición no veía nada concreto y la expresión del señor le comenzaba a asustar.

Hasta que gritos iniciaban a traspasar las puertas del auto y aparecieron personas corriendo sin control desde el fondo de la carretera. Se bajaban de sus transportes y sin importar sus pertenencias, huían con pavor plasmado en sus rostros. La horda de gente aumentaba cada segundo, al igual que el número de transportes abandonados. El desorden se había hecho presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Noticia de último minuto! —la radio del taxi seguía encendida, aunque la transmisión se iba perdiendo —. Se nos acaba de informar sobre un inusual acontecimiento que está ocurriendo justo ahora, en la calle que conecta a la ciudad vecina —la alarma en la voz del periodista era imposible de ser ignorada —, todo se está viniendo abajo... —sin acabar el comunicado, se apagó el aparato.

El taxista no lo pensó dos veces, luego de oír tal declaración, salió y se echó a correr junto a todos los demás, dejando atrás a Taeyong. Este aún tardaba en procesar los elementos. No, no perdería la calma pero tampoco comprendía en su totalidad.

Alarmas de emergencia invadían la zona, llantos y aullidos, demasiados sonidos al mismo tiempo, y aun así, nada sonaba tan fuerte como el estruendo que se hizo presente cuando un gigantesco cráter se tragó los coches de más adelante. Taeyong logró ver cómo todo iba desapareciendo por caer bajo tierra.

—No puede estar pasando —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y aferró su portafolio, con la mano libre desactivó el seguro de su puerta para abrirse paso, pero se había atascado. El chico pateó un par de veces, luego de intentar en las distintas salidas, nada parecía funcionar. El tiempo estaba en su contra, requería de decisiones complicadas, por lo que, optó por golpear la ventana. Su puño dio contra el material resistente más veces de lo que debería, la fuerza bruta le había desgarrado los nudillos y al crujir, el cristal roto le cortó la parte posterior de la mano, recurrió a su codo y esparcir los restos para así, salir más fácilmente.

El dolor parecía a punto de sofocarlo, la respiración le fallaba y la energía que requería para correr no se hacía presente.

Taeyong se sentía indignado, molesto e impotente. Igualmente, el miedo lo aquejaba pero nada le importaba tanto como pensar que las cosas acabarían de esa manera.

Helicópteros de cadenas televisivas sobrevolaban la zona, también estaba rodeado de policías, bomberos y ambulancias, pero nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia del joven en inminente peligro.

De un momento a otro, la audición de Taeyong disminuyó, oyendo nada más que un hilo agudo interminable. Se ralentizó todo aquello a su alrededor y le pesaba el cuerpo. Él supo a qué se debía, la pérdida de sangre le empezaba a afectar a estas alturas. Las heridas fueron peores de lo que imaginó. Se le empañaba la vista a pesar de parpadear varias veces. Taeyong, por segundos, creyó sentir tranquilidad: el supuesto reposo que el cuerpo proporciona para que no se alarme de lo peor. Se dejó caer al suelo, suspirando y mirando al cielo. No podía recordar si esa mañana era gris y fría o ahora lo veía de esa manera, porque se acercaba su final. Fue una manera demasiado radical para que cayera en cuenta lo agotado que estaba con la vida, consigo mismo.

Ni siquiera pudo rememorar momentos importantes de sus vivencias porque estaba a nada de desmayarse. Un nudo en la garganta amenazó con arrebatarle el último suspiro, por lo que empezó a lagrimear.

—Hey... —el desfallecido chico, oía a la distancia —¡Hey! Despierta.

"No", pensó Taeyong. "No quiero."

—Escucha, esto será difícil pero saldrá bien —la misma voz seguía hablando y Taeyong no lograba ver a la persona dueña de esta. Creía que sería el único entre el caos, que todos se habían puesto a salvo. ¿A caso la policía lo interceptó? O tal vez...

Sintió como una mano le levantó la nuca y una más le envolvió el hombro —resiste —comentó, luego de sujetarlo bien.

Taeyong no se opuso ante el desconocido, no podía.

Sin previo aviso, ambos desaparecieron.


	2. II

El estómago de Taeyeong se revolvió y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Aún seguía recostado, pero bien percibía su falta de equilibrio y nula percepción de la realidad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó, aún sin abrir los párpados completamente —. Necesito llegar a mi examen.

—Estás herido —de nuevo la voz misteriosa.

—Facultad de medicina a las afueras de la ciudad... —seguía parloteando a pesar de estar con la mente perdida —. Por favor...

Las náuseas parecían permanentes, aunque ya iba recuperando la conciencia. Se estrujó los ojos y parpadeó con fuerza, hasta conseguir ver lo mínimo.

"Facultad de Medicina" leyó sobre su cabeza en una lámina metálica. Se sobresaltó, no recordaba mucho de lo recién ocurrido pero sí de su importante prueba. Tanteó el piso, en busca de su portafolio pero no lo encontraba. Lo dejó pasar, apoyó su mano derecha para usarla de soporte y levantarse, sin embargo, se topó con su extremidad vendada. Las telas tenían manchas carmesíes, reflejando heridas aún sin sanar.

—Tú —un hombre de uniforme se acercó rápidamente —. ¿Qué te sucedió? —luego de preguntarle a Taeyong, vociferó en su transmisor portátil y pidió apoyo.

Se identificó como guardia de seguridad de la escuela, por lo que Taeyong acató a sus indicaciones. Dio un rápido chequeo de los signos vitales del chico, que a malas penas podía pensar con claridad y contestar a preguntas básicas.

—Vine por el examen —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Lo lamento muchacho, ya acabó.

Taeyong quiso llorar dada la noticia, y también por el pánico que al fin se apoderaba de él, pero tampoco le alcanzaban las facultades para eso, le pesaba el cuerpo y el alma.

Al término de unos minutos, lo habían trasladado a la en enfermería de las instalaciones escolares.

—Tu vendaje fue bastante improvisado pero suficiente para detener el sangrado —le comentó la enfermera, que le trataba los cortes en la mano.

No le contestó, no pudo mencionar palabra alguna. Solo cabía la idea de haber fracasado sin intentarlo aunque sea una vez. Darse el lujo de esperar al siguiente año no era opción para él... Se lo debía a alguien.

—Solo sé que tu nombre es Lee Taeyong. Entiendo que habrás pasado por algo complicado pero si no me explicas qué sucedió, no podré ayudarte —insistía la mujer. Seguramente haría un reporte a las autoridades, no cabía duda que todo ese asunto se percibía sospechoso —. Por lo menos el número de un familiar.

—No hay —dijo Taeyong, rompiendo con su silencio —. Mi amigo, pueden llamarlo a él.

Dictó el número y al cabo de una media hora apareció el susodicho.

—Por dios, Tae —irrumpió en la habitación y abrazó al chico que se quejó por los dolores —, estuve llamándote como idiota toda la mañana.

—John, no sé qué pasó —confesó Taeyong. Trataba de recordar pero parecía una ilusión fugaz y nada sólido lo ayudaba a descubrir todo.

—¿Qué? —el amigo, Johnny, era bastante alto, por lo que se curvó demasiado para poner a la vista de Taeyong la pantalla de su móvil —. Ese, eres tú, ¿cierto?

Un vídeo se reproducía en el aparato, aunque no parecía tener sentido alguno.

Sí, Taeyong consiguió dar con los fragmentos dispersos a cerca del derrumbe en la carretera, de él tratando de huir y creyendo que iba a fallecer en esa ocasión, pero las imágenes que mostraban el teléfono lo dejaron pasmado.

Se podía reconocer a sí mismo, en la grabación barata de alguien aleatorio que había subido el vídeo en sus redes sociales, y al parecer se había vuelto viral. Por el simple hecho que un sujeto se le acercó, y después, ambos se desvanecían.

—Lo habré visto cientos de veces y no tengo una explicación concisa de esto —Johnny estudiaba el vídeo con detenimiento —. Debes poder recordar.

Taeyong negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo resultó todo? —se le quebró la voz, había ignorado lo mucho que le estaba afectando el accidente.

—Hubo bastante heridos y muchas pérdidas materiales pero...

—Pero llegaron —interrumpió disgustado.

—Sí, los supers —Johnny concluyó con la frase de su amigo, sabía que era un tema complicado de tratar. El chico apartó la mirada y relajó sus músculos, recostándose en la camilla —. Johnny, no pude presentar el examen —se mordió el labio. Externarlo con sus propias palabras resultó mucho más devastador.

—Estas vivo y a salvo, Tae. Eso es lo importante.

Trató de no reclamarle esa afirmación, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero una parte de él, lo convencía de que hubiera sido mejor perder la vida allí mismo.

—Vamos, la enfermera dijo que estarás bien si tomas algunos medicamentos. Te llevaré a mi casa.

—No quiero ser una molestia —se opuso Taeyong.

—Y no lo serás, pediré una semana libre en el trabajo y luego de eso te saco a patadas.

Por fin algo bueno. Una gran taza de café recién preparado humeaba frente a él. Johnny bien sabía sobre su gusto casi obsesivo por esa bebida y siempre se la preparaba a la perfección.

Había pasado la noche en la cama de su amigo luego de una acalorada discusión sobre que debía ocupar su cuarto, entonces Johnny dormiría en el sofá. En cima le había preparado el desayuno. Sentía fatal que le hicieran tantos favores.

—Deja de ser terco —Johnny lo regañaba. Encendió la televisión y lo primero que apareció, fue la premisa del desastre de ayer.

_—Un ataque terrorista creó disturbio y peligro en la ciudad, en la mañana del día de ayer — _la imagen de la periodista fue intercambiada por unas del momento exacto cuando se derrumba el piso. La toma aérea le recordó a Taeyong, el par de helicópteros que no hacían más que reportar, pudiendo ser capaces de socorrerlo. Tronó la lengua e hizo una mueca por lo siguiente que apareció _—, pero como era de esperarse, rápidamente se hizo presente Hebe, nuestra salvadora. Se hizo cargo de llevar lejos del peligro a los que lo requerían—_ narraba la periodista al mismo tiempo que una mujer con una armadura en forma de vestido, se apoderaba de la pantalla. Su cabello negro azulado ondeaba libremente como si fuera una película de acción con una protagonista valiente y atractiva. Esta le sonreía a la gente que rescataba, los levantaba como si un hombre adulto no pesara más que un bebé.__

_____ _

____

—La mujer más poderosa del mundo —Johnny comentó.

—Vaya idiotez —soltó Taeyong, dando un sorbo a su café —, ningún super apareció en seguida, tardaron demasiado, la mayoría se habían puesto a salvo solos.

_—Asfaliaman, igualmente, no perdió el tiempo y trató heridas graves de los afectados, reduciendo la tasa de mortalidad a un 0%. Esto se debe, como la mayoría sabe, a sus poderes de curación casi perfectos. ___

____

____

—¿Al terrorista lo dejaron ir? —protestaba Taeyong.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el noticiero reveló el rostro del causante.

_—Nuestro confiable X—R, gracias a su sobresaliente habilidad de ver a través de cualquier material, capturó al culpable de tal depravado plan. Hay indicios de un presunto grupo conspirativo que se dedica a infracciones menores, los cuales decidieron apuntar a algo mucho más grave. Se detonaron alrededor de treinta explosivos, aún esperamos declaraciones firmes de parte de las autoridades. ___

____

____

—Ja, ¿dónde obtuvieron tales armas? Alguien común no podría hacer algo así.

—Taeyong —Johnny apagó el televisor y se sentó junto a su amigo —, no puedes pensar que fue causa de ellos. Tu escepticismo hacia los supers está superando los límites.

—Tú no estuviste allí —Taeyong susurró

—No todos son malos.

—No todos son buenos.

Johnny pasó la mano por su castaña cabellera, frustrado, consciente de que a su amigo, nada lo persuadiría. Aunque una idea fugaz lo atravesó —¿qué me dices del que te salvó? —  
Taeyong lo ignoró —. No es un super pero tiene poderes, seguro pronto lo será. Él te rescató.

El contrario apretó la mandíbula, le asqueaba estar hablando de gente con poderes, su mañana estaba siendo arruinada.

Taeyong no siempre odió el "proyecto supers". Cuando cumplió los siete, se había dado luz verde al entrenamiento legal y seguro para gente con habilidades superiores. Un puñado de personas con un código genético único que les permitía desarrollar poderes, serían puestos a la disposición del país para resguardarlo de amenazas externas.

Otros gobiernos habían optado por la misma técnica y así inició una nueva era. Una donde se llegaba a un balance entre gente sin poderes y gente con poderes.

Algunos la nombraron "la era de paz". Taeyong fue uno de esos que le tenía fe al proyecto, la cual hizo que disminuyeran las guerras y la delincuencia, sin embargo, no todo pintaba perfectamente. Tuvo que vivirlo en carne propia para descubrir la realidad oculta tras esos antifaces, capas y trajes de geniales diseños.

—Johnny, no recuerdo nada de ese tipo.

—Eso no quita el hecho que te salvó la vida —se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al otro chico. Estaba convencido de ganar la discusión esta vez ya que no podía negarse, seguía con vida gracias a ese desconocido con poderes.

—Si se vuelve un super, ojalá nunca más se atraviese en mi vida de nuevo —Taeyong soltó, haciendo que Johnny lanzara un largo suspiro y se rindiera con la situación.

Taeyong se lamentó internamente. Le hubiera gustado contarle la verdad a Johnny para que se quitara ese velo a base de propagandas, publicidad y mentiras que los medios habían construido para sus "salvadores".

Le hubiera gustado revelarle su realidad, para que lo entendiera y que no pensara que era mero reproche sin fundamentos.

El día pasó lentamente por limitarse a estar postrado en la cama, pero sus dolores ya estaban desapareciendo y tuvo que admitir que pasar el día con su amigo, no estaba siendo tan malo.

—Iré a cancelar mis tarjetas de crédito. Perdí mi billetera en el accidente —anunció Taeyong, luego aguantó el sermón de Johnny a cambio de que lo dejara ir solo.

Afortunadamente, su teléfono se había mantenido con él y solo requería de reparaciones. Lo encargó en un local para que lo repararan mientras se dirigía al banco más cercano.

Por desgracia, estar solo le había permitido pensar, y pensar significaba delirar. Todo el lío de ser salvado por un presunto super, que ahora fuera viral en Internet y que su mano le dolía como los mil demonios, le había ocultado a su mente, el hecho de perder su oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad.

Le lastimaba la cruda realidad.

—Vengo por mi celular, a nombre de Lee —comentó al señor que lo atendió en la tienda de reparaciones. Tuvo suerte de que tan solo tardaran medio día.

El trabajador, llegó con una caja y se la entregó a Taeyong — solo requiere ser encendido y estará como nuevo.

Pagó y se fue del local. Hizo lo que le indicaron, prender el objeto tecnológico a penas llegó a casa de Johnny.

Una ráfaga de notificaciones aparecían sin cesar. De sus amigos en su mayoría, pero uno captó la atención del chico.

"Facultad de Medicina de la Ciudad" leyó en uno de los correos que recibió. Sin perder el tiempo, abrió el mensaje y lo tuvo que leer tres veces más antes de convencerse de que no era una broma.

_"Le damos este comunicado con el fin de que se contacte con nosotros en la brevedad para proporcionarle información a cerca de una segunda oportunidad para aplicar en nuestro instituto._

__

__

Cordiales saludos." __

__

__

Johnny estaba en la cocina, así que no vio cómo casi se desmayaba Taeyong de la pura emoción.

—Bueno —se contactó con la oficina de atención al público de la escuela. Sabía que era bastante tarde pero no podía ser paciente, necesitaba respuestas —. Habla Lee Taeyong, recibí un correo de su parte sobre el examen de ingreso.

Del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina saludó educadamente al chico —le pediré que me espere unos segundos —Taeyong afirmó con la cabeza sin importar que su receptora no lo pudiera ver —. Sí, se le cita mañana a las dos en punto para su prueba.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es eso posible? —no podía creer que estaba obteniendo este privilegio.

—Se ha hecho una evaluación de su caso y se determinó que es viable.

—Muchas gracias, estaré allí sin falta. Hasta luego.

Las dos líneas cortaron la llamada y en seguida Taeyong corrió hacia su amigo que se estaba concentrando en condimentar unos filetes de carne.

—¡Voy a presentar el examen para la universidad! —exclamó, plasmando una enorme sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos brillantes de alegría.

—Esto hay que festejarlo.

—Pero no está seguro si consigo pasar —admitió Taeyong, pero le divertía ver como Johnny buscaba en su estante una botella de vino.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes —esa humildad tuya guardátela para otra ocasión —se rieron ruidosamente.

Porque sí, Johnny estaba al tanto del enorme esfuerzo de su amigo, a parte de que le iba bien en todo lo que se propusiera. Taeyong igual, desbordada confianza en aspectos académicos y no gracias a su intelecto, sino a su aplicación exhaustiva en estudiar. Así era él con todo.

Los dos chicos disfrutaron de la cena y brindaron.

—Estoy agradecido contigo, John.

—Ni lo menciones. Harías lo mismo por mí.

—Estás en lo correcto —comentó Taeyong —. Solo necesito un favor más.

Johnny no lo dejó terminar, ya sabía que le iba a pedir —claro que te llevo mañana. No te vaya a suceder algo —se burló.

Y así prosiguió la velada, entre risas y sorbos de un buen vino tinto.

—Señor Lee, sus resultados estarán disponibles más tardar en tres días —una mujer recibía el examen ya completo de Taeyong.

—Perfecto, justo antes de que empiece el ciclo escolar.

La mujer le sonrió —espero verlo próximamente. Éxito.

El chico había acordado regresar a casa al término de su prueba, ya que no necesitaba cuidados mayores; Johnny accedió por confirmar la mejoría. Había sido una excelente idea proporcionarle un juego de sus llaves a Johnny, meses atrás, por que claro, las suyas se habían extraviado junto a su billetera.

Se encaminó hacia la salida para tomar el transporte a su departamento pero algo se interpuso, en realidad, alguien.

—Carajo —soltó Taeyong.

—Perdón, ¿te asusté? Siempre pasa tan abruptamente cuando es la primer vez que visito un lugar.

Taeyong parpadeó varias veces para confirmar lo que acababa de presenciar. Un tipo se le apareció así de la nada, como por arte de magia.

—Llegué a tiempo, ¿pásate?— el chico, quien lucía de la misma edad de Taeyong, le hablaba despreocupadamente, como si se conocieran. Como si fuera de lo más normal charlar con alguien que se manifiesta del aire.

—¿Disculpa?

—Querías aplicar para esta escuela, te pregunto si lo lograste.

—Me refiero a que si nos conocemos — se había puesto a la defensiva. Captaba el hecho de que el recién llegado tenía poderes y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—¿No me recuerdas? —preguntó tímidamente —Yo te rescaté.

Lo primero que pensó Taeyong, fue en el vídeo donde él, acompañado de alguien desaparecía, como si hubieran sido tragados por un hoyo negro. Fugaces recuerdos de alguien vendándole la mano se acomodaban al verle el rostro. No recordaba del todo su aspecto, pero su voz sonaba familiar.

—¿Realmente fuiste tu? —la inseguridad lo frustraba, también se estaba presionando demasiado para rememorar todo.

—Me obligaste a traerte aquí en vez de ir a un hospital, eres realmente raro —Taeyong también recordó eso —, luego supe que llegamos demasiado tarde para el examen, pero, ¡mira! —sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de identificación que Taeyong no alcanzó a leer —. Gracias al vídeo viral, los supers me reclutaron.

—¿Eres un super? —Taeyong interrumpió. Ahora estaba molesto, sin importar lo animado que se veía el otro, tan solo nombrar a ese grupo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Ehm, aún estoy en proceso de entrenamiento. Estoy de prueba.

—Vete. No quiero nada que ver con los supers —el chico lo rodeó para poder seguir con su camino en dirección a las puertas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te puse a salvo.

Taeyong se mordió el labio —pues gracias. Ahora, no me sigas, puedo llamar a la policía.

Aquel desconocido quedó anonadado, ¿qué había hecho mal? No se suponía que al rescatar a alguien se pusiera con tal actitud —. Fue gracias a esta identificación que obtuviste la segunda oportunidad —el molesto chico, se detuvo en corto y dio media vuelta —. Usé mi posición como super para que me hicieran caso, les conté todo.

—Osea que mentiste.

—¡No! Por dios. No del todo. Oficialmente no pertenezco a los supers pero funcionó para ti, y de todas maneras, pronto lo seré.

A Taeyong le hervía la sangre. Un entrometido futuro super lo estaba fastidiando con tan solo su presencia pero resultaba que todo era obra suya. Su orgullo se vio rasgado, no soportaba la idea de recibir apoyo de alguien como él. Hubiera preferido esperar un año entero.

—¿Pretendes que te aplauda?

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —el contrario trataba de dialogar tranquilamente pero no sería la ocasión.

—Todos son iguales, aprovechándose de su poder. Viendo desde lo alto a quienes no tenemos. Se creen dioses en busca de seguidores que los alaben, que les besen los pies —cada vez se miraba más enojado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Cállate. Quiero que te vayas y nunca más te me aparezcas. No hagas de nuevo ese truco de teletrasportación conmigo —con la frente gacha, no se detuvo a esperar alguna declaración por parte del otro. Se fue rápidamente con un enorme coraje en el pecho y esta vez, nadie iba detrás de él.

Quería llegar a casa y dormir una eternidad. Tratar de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse, se sentía capaz de gritar sin motivo aparente.

—Malditos supers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dado las recientes situaciones que han surgido, decidí traer este fic a esta plataforma. Sé que es complicado para los escritores de habla hispana pero aún así quería compartir la historia. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.


	3. III

_—Según encuestas, desde que X—R se unió al proyecto super, se han derrocado tantos grupos organizados, mafia y terroristas, como antes nunca. Sus heroicas hazañas son inspiración para cientos de niños que desean ser como él... ___

__La nota informativa ni siquiera concluyó, Taeyong ya le había cambiado de canal. Era demasiado temprano aún, faltaban cuatro horas para que fuera a su trabajo como ayudante en emergencias, del hospital más cercano. Llevaba allí un año y medio para unas prácticas y ganar experiencia, pero le habían sugerido un trabajo fijo y aceptó gustosamente._ _

__No tenía ánimos por culpa del insomnio y pasó toda la noche viendo programación repetida y comerciales insoportables sobre los supers._ _

___—Awaken es de los recién ingresados al proyecto, sin embargo, ya cuenta con una gran popularidad. Es bastante singular su poder: interpretar los sueños y saber todo de la persona mediante ellos. Suena maravilloso. ____ _

____Otro comercial indeseado._ _ _ _

____Taeyong ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, a la siguiente que viera un maldito super, tiraría el control remoto directo al monitor de la TV._ _ _ _

____"Recién ingresados" le hizo recordar al chico que lo rescató. Eso era malo sin duda, se le oprimía el abdomen de simplemente hacer rabietas._ _ _ _

____—¿Cómo se atreve? —hablaba acerca del movimiento aplicado para que le dieran otro chance en la universidad—. Así no debieron ser las cosas —enterró su rostro en la almohada y dio un grito que fue acallado por el grosor del cojín._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____El chico no podía con su alma._ _ _ _

____—Te ves fatal, Lee —comentó Taeil, su supervisor pero también estudiante, cumpliendo con sus prácticas, solo que a nada de graduarse. Igualmente, se había vuelto su amigo._ _ _ _

____—Gracias —suspiró Taeyong. Ambos se ponían sus respectivos uniformes para comenzar con las labores del hospital._ _ _ _

____Desde su ingreso, se le fueron asignando tareas cada vez más complejas, pasó de lavar los uniformes de todo el personal a tratar de cerca con heridas graves, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, inyecciones de emergencia, incluyendo lo más extravagante que fuera a cruzar la puerta de emergencias._ _ _ _

____No había tiempo de descanso y bien lo supo cuando fue llamado urgentemente al momento que los paramédicos ingresaron rápidamente con una camilla._ _ _ _

____—Lesiones graves en ambas muñecas, cortes profundos muy cercanos a la arteria radial y a los ligamentos._ _ _ _

____—¿Edad? —Taeil también arribó a la escena._ _ _ _

____—Dieciocho. Sus padres me negaron alergias o reacciones adversas a cualquier tipo de medicamentos._ _ _ _

____—Liberen la zona dos, lo llevaremos allí en seguida. Presionen para detener el sangrado —Taeil ordenó, a nadie en concreto pero Taeyong y sus compañeros acataron a los mandos._ _ _ _

____El adolescente se había desmayado, claro, por la excesiva pérdida de líquido vital. Por suerte, fue encontrado a tiempo y seguramente lograría salir con tan solo unas futuras cicatrices. Los padres no tardaron en aparecer, lloraban y se abrazaban, preocupados por su pequeño._ _ _ _

____—Lee, habla con ellos —le pidió su superior._ _ _ _

____Se encontró con los progenitores que se caían a pedazos— disculpen —llamó su atención con cautela._ _ _ _

____—¿Está bien? ¿Salvarán a nuestro niño? —la mujer se veía en mejores condiciones para hablar que el esposo._ _ _ _

____—Pueden estar tranquilos, está en buenas manos —aseguró Taeyong, manteniéndose serio pero con voz suave, ya bastante experto en tratar familiares de internos._ _ _ _

____—Su nombre es Jisung, Park Jisung. Por favor, cuiden de él —por fin dio señales el hombre, aunque no tardó mucho en retomar su llanto. Ambos se abrazaron para darse fuerzas, para reconfortarse mutuamente._ _ _ _

____Taeyong sabía que era momento de dejarlos solos. Si no se equivocaba, Jisung, ya estaría fuera de peligro. No mentía cuando mencionó lo de "estar en buenas manos", Moon Taeil era sumamente capaz y fiable._ _ _ _

____—Lo llevamos al piso de arriba. Ve a echarle un vistazo —Taeil le dio una palmadita en el hombro—, yo les aviso a sus padres._ _ _ _

____—Esas heridas... —susurró Taeyong._ _ _ _

____—Ve si puedes sacarle información, si no, hay que recurrir al departamento de psicología._ _ _ _

____Gracias al elevador, no tardó en llegar al lugar indicado. El joven aún seguía dormido, se le habían administrado nutrientes por vía intravenosa._ _ _ _

____Taeyong lo miró, en plena juventud y recostado en una camilla de un hospital. No solo creía que era de lo peor, igualmente le traía pésimos recuerdos, sin contar que su manera de llegar hasta acá, era sospechosa._ _ _ _

____Un cuarto de hora después de que Taeyong se acomodara en un pequeño sillón individual, a una esquina de la recámara, Jisung comenzó a abrir los ojos. La máquina a un costado reflejaba signos vitales estables, sin embargo, eso no duró mucho. Los niveles del ritmo cardíaco se dispararon al tiempo que el adolescente se quitaba la aguja de su brazo y se levantaba bruscamente._ _ _ _

____—Yo quería morir. ¡Déjenme morir! —gritaba una y otra vez._ _ _ _

____Taeyong se le acercó para detenerlo y tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito. Lo tomaba de los brazos y lo obligaba a quedarse sentado._ _ _ _

____—¡Déjame! —forcejeaba sin rastro de querer rendirse— ¡si no tengo poderes no quiero vivir! ¡Jamás podré ser un super! —pataleaba en todas direcciones._ _ _ _

____El más grande abrió la boca de la impresión, no daba crédito a lo que percibían sus oídos pero tampoco se dejaba ganar. Utilizando todos sus músculos, inmovilizó a Jisung el tiempo adecuado para que alguien lo socorriera y le inyectara al paciente una dosis de sedante._ _ _ _

____Cayó en un dos por tres, contrario a Taeyong, que no pudo despojarse de la tensión provocada por todo el alboroto. No necesitaba más explicaciones, aquel joven de nombre Jisung, trató de quitarse la vida, de suicidarse por el hecho de no poseer habilidades superiores. Taeyong odió el universo por instantes pero aquellas fuertes emociones se desviaron hacia los supers. Eso era lo que provocaban en realidad: incertidumbre, odio, recelo, injusticia y dolor._ _ _ _

____Era mucho más fácil para la gente, creer que algo o alguien los defendía de todo mal, que analizar que nada ni nadie es bueno del todo._ _ _ _

____Estar cegado era mucho más sencillo y llevador._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____La pesadilla recurrente volvía a visitar a Taeyong en aquella noche. Olores metálicos, un puñado de gente y luces tenues. Sonidos de grandes ruedas recorren un camino ferroso y su reflejo en una ventana. Primero se observaba como su yo del presente y luego, su yo de diez años, acompañado de su madre. Una dulce mujer de bonitas facciones, así lucía mientras le sonreía al pequeño Taeyong. Seguidamente, un apagón y al regresar la luminosidad, la mujer no tenía cabeza y el pequeño, estaba bañado en sangre._ _ _ _

____Taeyong despertó sudado a pesar de que la temperatura no era mayor a lo templado. Respiraba agitadamente y la piel de gallina apareció por repetir esas imágenes._ _ _ _

____Estaba seguro que no iba a reconciliar el sueño._ _ _ _

____Pensó en Jisung, en cómo había sido una víctima de la sociedad, pero sobretodo, de los supers. Al igual que él._ _ _ _

____Apretó sus sábanas, el estómago se le contrajo y le dolía la frente. Era demasiado que sobrellevar aún, a pesar de que ya habían pasado años de la partida de su madre. La extrañaba en cantidades inimaginables pero era aún mayor su rencor y reproche por cómo había sucedido._ _ _ _

____Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de recordar cómo era ser acurrucado por su madre, sin conseguirlo realmente. No lloró, ya no derramaba lágrimas por ella, temía que al hacerlo, se derrumbaría por más de días y no se lo podía permitir. Solo se acomodó en una esquina del colchón mirando fijamente a la pared, reteniendo esa explosión de sentimientos, como siempre lo había hecho. Impidiendo dejarse colapsar._ _ _ _

____—Mamá..._ _ _ _


	4. IV

Ya no estaba tan seguro de que recibir la noticia de ser oficialmente estudiante de medicina fuera algo de la cual alegrarse. No cuando había trucos de por medio. Trucos que él no había pedido.

Ni siquiera estaba con ganas de contarles a sus amigos, los cuales únicamente deseaban victoriarlo por su éxito en la prueba, el chico había obtenido un sobresaliente puntaje. En un principio contaba con pasarla bien, tal vez en un karaoke, ahora solo quería hundirse en su cama y no tener que pararse a trabajar.

_"No creas que te vas a escapar de una noche conmigo para brindar" _, Johnny le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Le agradaba que su amigo estuviera para él en las buenas y en las malas, aunque decidió no contarle acerca de lo ocurrido con el tipo de la teletransportación y su metida de mano en sus asuntos. Seguramente se emocionaría y le pediría que se lo presentara o algo por el estilo. Ignoraba olímpicamente el despecho de Taeyong por los supers, ya que a Johnny, sí le atraía lo referente con poderes y habilidades sobrehumanas. Hasta tenía entradas continuas en un blog respecto al análisis de cada super. Todo un friki.__

__Taeyong lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que pasaba por alto esa abismal diferencia, y lo apreciaba demasiado como para distanciarse por algo que no pasaba de fanatismo. Lo soportaba como Johnny a él._ _

__Como toda persona responsable, se obligó a deshacerse de la pereza y cumplir con su día a día. Tendría que hablar con su jefe para llegar a un acuerdo sobre sus nuevos horarios. Pediría el fin de semana por las mañanas con esperanzas de que accediera sin trabas._ _

__

__

__

__En la parada de autobuses no había nadie, demasiado temprano para que la gente aún circule por las calles. El esmog pintaba de un tenue gris el aire y la ciudad parecía apagada, con autos deambulando en vez de seres vivos. Taeyong detestaba esperar, su mente solía divagar a rincones que deberían mantenerse resguardos, por eso su afán de mantenerse activo con su empleo en cualquier momento._ _

__Le gustaba estar solo pero se volvía contraproducente. Manejar la mente es posible pero sí tiene un límite._ _

__Sin rastro de que se acercara su transporte, sacó su celular y optó por distraerse mediante las redes sociales, en las cuales no era activo por falta de tiempo, y más importante, porque era el medio masivo para la distribución sobre lo que fuera referente a los supers._ _

__El chico no se equivocaba, en seguida leyó una publicación: _"gobierno estadounidense se niega a ampliar el proyecto supers en su territorio. Altos mandos afirman que es suficiente la ayuda de los tres superhéroes al servicio de su nación. Confían plenamente en las fuerzas militares que resguardan los Estados Unidos."_ _ _

__

__

____Johnny le había platicado acerca de ese dato curioso, su país natal difería del Oriente, que utilizaba a los supers hasta para comercializar productos y servicios. Mientras más hubiera, mejor. Todo un negocio redondo._ _ _ _

____Algo fuera de lugar evitó que prosiguiera con la lectura. Una gota sobre su pantalla se deslizaba, luego otra y varias por doquier. Una llovizna caía sobre Taeyong que, obviamente, no cargaba paraguas. No había lugar para refugiarse, por lo tanto, solo se dejó cubrir por el agua, se sentía fresco y agradable después de todo._ _ _ _

____—¿Por qué no tomas el metro? —escuchó Taeyong, a poca distancia. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie a su alrededor, era imposible que alguien irrumpiera de la nada._ _ _ _

____Taeyong lo pensó una centésima de segundo y luego maldijo por sus adentros._ _ _ _

____Ya se había percatado de quién se trataba y estaba listo para hacerle frente, pero al tiempo que volteó para encararlo, resultó que el sujeto ya estaba justo a su lado, cubriéndolo con una sombrilla._ _ _ _

____—El subterráneo es mucho más veloz, sin tráfico. Hasta podrías cubrirte de las lluvias sorpresivas —Taeyong quiso ignorarlo—. Entiendo que me odias, aunque no sepa porqué, pero solo vine por una cosa._ _ _ _

____—No me interesa —dijo cortante._ _ _ _

____—Si fuera tú, no diría eso —levantó su mano, sostenía en ella, una cartera marrón. La movió de un lado a otro hasta que Taeyong se la arrebató sin el mínimo cuidado—. Por lo menos un "gracias", Taeyong._ _ _ _

____—¿Revisaste su interior? —listo, el pequeño interruptor que hacía que el joven dejara a un lado su seriedad había sido activado—, ¿con qué derecho?_ _ _ _

____—Tranquilo, solo fue para poder saber cómo devolvértela. Mi intención era hacerlo el día que nos vimos en esa escuela pero te fuiste de prisa._ _ _ _

____—¿Por qué será? —se le salió aquella pregunta con escarnio, se supone que la había formulado únicamente en su cabeza._ _ _ _

____—Sabes, trato de hacer las cosas correctamente y no solo contigo —el contrario sonaba sincero. Se llevó la mano libre sobre el pecho, Taeyong creyó que era una actuación barata y rodó los ojos._ _ _ _

____—Eres el mejor —fingió emoción pero el sarcasmo fue latente en el tono y facciones de Taeyong._ _ _ _

____El otro suspiraba —no hay remedio. Perdón. Perdón por todo —bajó la mirada y curvó sus labios, abatido por la ruda actitud del chico._ _ _ _

____A pesar de aún contener enojo, el joven no dijo más, seguro de que el recién llegado se retiraría o probablemente que desapareciera. No fue así. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni mencionar nada más, con la finalidad de no permitirle a la lluvia, humedecer aún más a Taeyong._ _ _ _

____Finalmente el autobús llegó y lo normal hubiera sido que el chico subiera y se dirigiera a su trabajo. Lo normal hubiera sido, desde ese momento, cortar todo lazo con quien tanto lo molestaba. Taeyong no eligió "lo normal"._ _ _ _

____—Perdiste tu autobús —le mencionó lo obvio el chico del paraguas, a lo que Taeyong le hizo una mueca de disgusto._ _ _ _

____—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —era una simple pregunta pero pudo ver en la mirada del otro, un brillo esperanzador._ _ _ _

____—Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta._ _ _ _

____—Eres extranjero —ahora Taeyong era el torpe que decía lo obvio._ _ _ _

____Contrario a él, Yuta le respondió enérgicamente —nací en Japón pero me mudé desde niño aquí._ _ _ _

____—Eso explica porque tu buena pronunciación —la charla parecía banal e internamente, Taeyong se regañaba por no tener la mínima idea de qué pretendía. Aún le salía humo de las orejas cuando veía a Yuta fijamente, sin embargo, lo tenían allí entablando una conversación._ _ _ _

____—Escucha, no te agrado, o tal vez mis poderes no te agradan, no sé, pero si estás llegando tarde al trabajo, puedo llevarte, ya sabes... —de pronto comenzó a balbucear. En realidad, la presencia de Taeyong lo oprimía de alguna manera. Se ponía nervioso cuando cruzaban miradas furtivas. Sus cejas denotaban enfado y por ello, Yuta se ponía inquieto._ _ _ _

____—Dime Yuta, ¿cuál es tu motivo para volverte un super? —las facciones del chico se tornaron sombrías. Apretó el puño y no lucía bien, pero en realidad, se había vaciado de todo sentimiento negativo. Fue seco y directo, tanto que tomó desprevenido a Yuta._ _ _ _

____La lluvia cesó, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos cambió de posición. Se veía un poco cómico que alguien sostuviera un paraguas cuando ya no era requerido, pero no les importó._ _ _ _

____Yuta creía que era evidente, ser un super representaba salvación, seguridad y valor para los ciudadanos. Estar al servicio de los más necesitados, reflejar el "don" que le fue entregado para un bien mayor, ayudar. ¿Acaso no era así?_ _ _ _

____Tardó mucho en acomodar sus múltiples argumentos, para que terminara siendo un corto y sencillo —quiero salvar al mundo —se avergonzaría de esa respuesta infantil por el resto de su vida._ _ _ _

____Se preparó para recibir burlas de parte del contrario, aunque no sucedió; a decir verdad, no hubo ningún tipo de reacción de parte de Taeyong._ _ _ _

____—Llévame —solo eso mencionó._ _ _ _

____Yuta no lo presionó para obtener algún comentario, hasta algo malicioso hubiera sido mejor que ese silencio. Admitía que el joven era temible hasta con tan solo mantenerse callado. A pesar de todo, no se negó ante petición dado que desde un principio se lo había planteado._ _ _ _

____—Necesito que me digas el lugar._ _ _ _

____—Hospital #127, en la zona norte de la ciudad —Yuta asintió. Por último, guardó el paraguas y tomó amablemente los hombros de Taeyong. Necesitaba acortar la distancia para que el viaje no resultara en algún percance, pero no se atrevió—. Sentirás un mareo, y tal vez escalofríos. Se me complica cuando visito un lugar por primera ocasión —dicho eso, activó su habilidad y el traslado no tardó ni un pestañar._ _ _ _

____Se proyectaron a las afueras del edificio indicado con anterioridad. Como mencionó Yuta, los efectos colaterales de la teletransportación afectaron a ambos chicos, uno más que a otro. Tardaron un poco en reponerse, de ligeros mareos y pérdida del equilibrio._ _ _ _

____Yuta no sabía qué esperar o qué hacer, así que solo pensó en irse, soltó a Taeyong que en seguida dio media vuelta, para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, no podía dar una declaración coherente a cerca del viaje. Nunca había experimentado nada como aquello, un sentimiento sinigual se había cosechado en su interior._ _ _ _

____—Espera —Taeyong detuvo justo a tiempo al japonés—, hay algo que quiero mostrarte._ _ _ _

____Yuta no rechistó, hizo caso y siguió al chico en el interior del hospital. Le indicó el quedarse en la sala de espera, un lugar pequeño e incómodo, donde aguardaban personas con lesiones leves por su turno, o simplemente familiares de pacientes. No obtuvo un por qué de aquella extraña invitación, pero igual, no iba a estar ocupado hasta la noche, no tenía nada que perder. Ocupó el asiento más alejado para no obstruir el paso, aunque bien colocado para alcanzar a ver el televisor. El aparato sin audio, pasaba un programa para niños que a Yuta para nada le molestaba ver._ _ _ _

____Al término de unos minutos, Taeyong apareció. Endosaba una bata blanca y si a los ojos de Yuta, lucía serio y reservado, en esa faceta lo era aún más. El japonés admitió que le quedaba bien esa aura, a pesar de que era poco amistoso y hasta intimidante, pero sus facciones afiladas y con una simetría envidiable, le recordaban a los personajes misteriosos de las animaciones japonesas que Yuta disfrutaba desde niño. Realmente su porte no parecía común. El chico viajó de ciudad en ciudad y hasta se mudó a otro país y solo hasta ese momento, se había topado con alguien tan peculiar como Taeyong._ _ _ _

____—Toma, no sabía si bebes café u otra cosa, así que conseguí jugo de manzana —Taeyong le cedió un recipiente frío sorprendiendo a Yuta con aquel acto de amabilidad._ _ _ _

____Por instantes, el japonés trató de visualizar una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Taeyong. "Si luce bien así tal cual, ¿cómo sería si sonríe?", pensó inocentemente._ _ _ _

____—No tomo café —le mencionó. El contrario alzó una ceja, asombrado por que su bebida favorita acababa de ser rechazada—. La cafeína me afecta y es peligroso viajar así._ _ _ _

____—Ya veo —Taeyong repudiaba tener que lidiar con Yuta, pero era suficientemente profesional como aparentar quietud—. Cuando tenga unos minutos, regreso por ti._ _ _ _

____—¿No me vas a explicar a qué se debe todo esto?_ _ _ _

____El contrario, no contestó. No pudo, ya que su atención se desvió al anuncio que salía de las bocinas en las paredes._ _ _ _

_____—¡Se requiere la presencia de todo el personal, inmediatamente!_ _ _ _ _

______—Me tengo que ir —dicho y hecho, se apresuró, dejando solo a Yuta con palabras en la boca y un jugo de manzana en la mano._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______—Tuvimos una alerta, un sector cerca de aquí fue atacado —uno de los doctores al mando le informaba a todos los presentes._ _ _ _ _ _

______—¿Ataque terrorista? —quiso saber Taeil._ _ _ _ _ _

______—No estoy seguro. La situación es que vienen en camino más de una docena de personas con quemaduras graves y otras complicaciones. Fue una explosión, y parece algo serio._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Pero, debieron aparecer los supers —un enfermero habló desde el fondo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong no lo pudo evitar —por eso mismo es que hay gente herida, ellos no tienen cuidado cuando quieren cumplir su misión —sin connotaciones de disgusto, se habría podido interpretar como un dato cualquiera, pero solo Taeyong estaba seguro del verdadero significado de aquello._ _ _ _ _ _

______Las muertes podían ser nulas, pero los heridos siempre habían sido excesivos al momento que un super interviniera. Eso en los medios no lo exponían, omitiendo dar las cifras exactas de pérdidas económicas infringidas por la manera tan bruta de actuar de los superhéroes, y sobretodo, jamás comentan los daños cometidos a los sobrevivientes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Él sabía más que nadie al respecto._ _ _ _ _ _

______Para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado, recibir tantas personas sufriendo y agonizando, sería una pesadilla de la que quisieras despertar. Contrario a la realidad, en el hospital, Taeyong debía enfrentarse a ver atrocidades: rostros desfigurados, huesos sobresalientes, sangre en cantidades inimaginables, extremidades amputadas... Y eso no era lo peor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tener que resistir al entrar en contacto directo con la agonía, estar cara a cara con la angustia, miedo, suplicios, eso era la tarea complicada._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong siempre fue susceptible, con demasiada empatía, creía sería su perdición al tener que actuar metódicamente con tal de salvar vidas, pero al comprender la importancia de poseer sensibilidad, lo usó como impulso. Sabía bien que su vocación consistía en ayudar, y desde siempre, se esforzó para conseguir ser el mejor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Experimentado y listo, ayudó en lo que pudo con los recién ingresados a urgencias. Terminaba de estabilizar a un herido y se trasladaba para apoyar con otro. Fácilmente fueron cinco horas sin reposo alguno._ _ _ _ _ _

______Normalmente, acabando el turno, su corazón se aliviaba al saber que los pacientes resultaron sanos y salvos, sin embargo, esa no era la ocasión. Se enteró de boca en boca, sobre lo que realmente aconteció: se había derrumbado un edificio medianamente grande de departamentos, todo porque cerca de allí, se provocó una disputa entre grupos peligrosos de malhechores._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Tal parece fue uno de los rayos de energía de X—R —le había confesado Taeil._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tuvo que tomar unas pastillas para apaciguar su arrebato de ansiedad. Pensar que inocentes eran víctimas de los que eran etiquetados casi como deidades lo descolocaba. Los fantasmas del pasado lo aquejaban cada que sucedía algo parecido. Malas memorias le provocaban asquearse por una vida que normaliza la bestialidad de quienes se hacen pasar por un Mesías, uno manchado de sangre y sin piedad._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No deberían existir", se repetía por sus adentros._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Parecía un manicomio allí dentro —Yuta comentó, conmocionado al toparse de nuevo con Taeyong, luego de demasiadas horas. Solo se había movido para ir por algo de comer y pronto debía irse, aunque nunca se preocupaba por el tiempo. Su poder era convenientemente excelente para ese tipo de situaciones_ _ _ _ _ _

______—Vamos —le ordenó a secas e ignoró la notoria curiosidad que mostraba el japonés por los eventos ocurridos._ _ _ _ _ _

______En silencio llegaron hasta un cuarto en la planta de arriba. El cuarto de Park Jisung. El adolescente estaba recostado, probablemente dormido por efectos de sedantes._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Él es Jisung, lleva un día aquí. Lo atendí yo —no ingresaron, sino que se mantuvieron en el marco de la puerta. A una distancia justa para observar el chico en reposo y al mismo tiempo, sería suficiente para no despertarlo con sus voces_ _ _ _ _ _

______—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Yuta metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. En verdad no podía contra Taeyong, la hostilidad que le transmitía no parecía descender ni un poco. Cada vez se portaba más y más extraño. ¿Lo miraba con odio o con lástima? Yuta no llegaría a la resolución de ese enigma, por más que tratara... Pero necesitaba saber._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Intentó suicidarse —mencionó aquello como si se tratara de algo sutil —. Ahora está bien —le dijo al contrario, leyéndole la expresión facial._ _ _ _ _ _

______—¿Cuál fue el motivo?_ _ _ _ _ _

______—No tener poderes, y por lo tanto, no volverse un super. Según sus padres, es la quinta vez que lo intenta. Están tratando de evitar que lo internen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuta se sintió apenado y de alguna manera, culpable —¿tratas de decir que es a causa mía?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silencio total._ _ _ _ _ _

______El japonés tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa. Una ráfaga de emociones lo estaba atravesando tal como un rayo, y le quemaba. Le lastimaba que Taeyong lo viera a través de esos ojos llenos de prejuicios. Ni siquiera lo conocía a fondo, aún así, había sido juzgado de tal manera y le afectaba._ _ _ _ _ _

______Agarró el brazo del chico y los dos se teletransportaron afuera de las instalaciones._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Es injusto —dijo en voz baja —, no puedes hacerme responsable de eso._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Viste lo del hospital. X —R, un super fue quien lo provocó —Taeyong seguía atacando a Yuta con amargura._ _ _ _ _ _

______—No, ¿porqué? ¿Porqué me odias? No he hecho nada malo —Yuta ya se estaba desesperando, pasó la mano por las hebras de su cabello marrón y lacio. Trataba de formular palabras coherentes, de por sí no se le daba dar buenos argumentos, y empeoró por la presión que Taeyong le infringía._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Los de tu tipo son despiadados. El poder asesina su humanidad y nos ilusionan con heroísmo para encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones._ _ _ _ _ _

______—¡Yo no soy así! —miró a un lado y gritó, no podía levantarle directamente la voz a Taeyong y tampoco quería cruzar miradas con él._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Todos son iguales. Antes o después, la corrupción los acoge._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Te equivocas. Seré un super y daré mi vida para salvar a los demás. Siempre ha sido mi meta y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me desvíe de mi sueño._ _ _ _ _ _

______El sol había desaparecido, el fresco acarició las pieles descubiertas de los jóvenes. Podría ser una noche encantadora, pero alguien vive con demasiado resentimiento y otro, es demasiado iluso. Estos se miraban como si nadie más en el mundo existiera y parecía ser el inicio de algo y de nada al mismo tiempo._ _ _ _ _ _

______—Te haré el favor de nunca más buscarte, me dejaste en claro que me detestas —Yuta le dijo enojado. Enojado y dolido. Sin más preámbulos, usó su habilidad para irse._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong no lo detuvo, claro. ¿Por qué razón lo haría?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Esa noche también tendría pesadillas, estaba seguro._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me doy cuenta que soy muy mala usando AO3, necesito acostumbrarme, soy realmente torpe:((


	5. V

Yuta no durmió hasta las siete de la mañana del siguiente día. Su entrenamiento en el centro de preparación para supers, fue más duradero de lo que imaginó. Agradeció, en parte, que fuera arduo y sin detenimientos, ya que de esa manera soltó todas sus frustraciones por la discusión con Taeyong.

¿A caso era correcto que lo hiciera responsable de todo lo que él decía? De todas formas, tomó al chico como alguien demasiado frustrado con los supers, hasta radical podría decirse. No estaba en sus manos hacerle cambiar de parecer, ¿o sí?

El japonés tenía la manía de, al encontrarse confundido, darle vueltas al asunto demasiadas veces que llegaba a ser poco saludable. Aunque de algo estaba seguro en su totalidad, no encontraba nada malo en nacer con poderes y tratar de utilizarlos para el bien. Muy pocos usaban incorrectamente sus dones y por lo mismo, los llamados supervillanos, aparecían una o dos veces cada tanto tiempo. Yuta estaba convencido de que era gracias a la redundante presencia de supers honrados y poderosos.

En Corea del Sur, poseer habilidades era un logro, algo que se premia y aplaude, muy diferente a la ciudad de su proveniencia. El solo recuerdo de su vida, en su país natal, lo ponía tenso. Se masajeó la sien, jamás se imaginó que su primer experiencia rescatando a alguien fuera tan decepcionante, se fue a topar con una persona tan insufrible. No era así en televisión, sin excepción, las personas parecían alegres de ser salvadas.

"Tendrás una misión esta tarde, como parte concluyente del procedimiento para tu aceptación en el proyecto supers.

Atentamente, NeoU."

El reciente correo para Yuta, interrumpió su intento de siesta. La emoción hizo que descartara la idea de volver a descansar, la gran noticia ameritaba celebrar con una pizza, su comida favorita. Se lavó y cambió, ni le importó tomar sus llaves, bien pudo teletransportarse en una de sus pizzerías favoritas. En Italia. Bien preparado, el chico siempre cargaba dólares en su habitual chaqueta negra. No le haría falta nada si decidiera en cualquier momento, viajar a Tailandia, Brasil o Suiza. El único inconveniente es que detestaba el inglés, el idioma universal desafortunadamente, así que evitaba viajes al extranjero a menos que fuera de suma importancia, como la pizza.

Con un trozo de buena pizza, releyó el mensaje y posó sus ojos sobre el nombre "NeoU". Esta fue la empresa pionera en darle certificación y total jurisdicción a los llamados supers. Tras años de discusiones con los gobiernos, con asociaciones representantes de los continentes, luego de convencerlos y conseguir el visto bueno, convirtió en lo que era un pequeño proyecto, en una dinastía. Se extendió en la mayoría del mundo y se había dedicado a la investigación, tratamientos y entrenamiento de gente con poderes. Algunos eran reclutados, como Yuta, pero otros, eran llevados desde niños, eso les garantizaba formar superhéroes de primer nivel, ya que moldeaban sus habilidades y explotaban su fuerza e inteligencia. Sin embargo, no muchos tomaban el título de super, todo dependía de las actitudes que forjaban a la persona y nivel de poder. Los que no eran aptos, se mantenían bajo NeoU en otros ámbitos. Es un lucro infalible y había dado frutos, no por nada habían logrado permisos exclusivos por parte de un gran número de gobernantes; en ocasiones ni siquiera recurrían a sus fuerzas militares, sino que iban directo con NeoU.

El chico no podía más con el orgullo que aumentaba para sí, estaba más que listo y ansioso. 

Iba a visitar el edificio central, estuvo yendo a sus entrenamientos en pequeñas bases auxiliares, pero ahora, fue convocado directamente al lugar de más importancia. Al teletransportarse delante de la entrada, llegó con suma anticipación, pero le sirvió para calmar sus nervios, necesitó veinte minutos para retomar su lucidez.

—Aquí vamos, Yuta. Es tú momento —se decía, dándose ánimos y adentrándose al lugar.

En seguida fue interceptado por una joven mujer, muy formal y educada, lo que le hizo pensar a Yuta que probablemente debió vestirse mejor que sus típicos pantalones de mezclilla azules y rotos, acompañados de una playera sencilla y su irreemplazable chaqueta.

—De este lado señor Nakamoto. Lo esperan en el piso ocho —le comunicó, indicándole el ascensor. El chico la siguió y no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, igual, estaba demasiado absorto mirando a sus alrededores el sinnúmero de retratos de superhéroes famosos. Parecía una galería de arte, y Yuta no paraba de asombrarse, abría la boca una y otra vez.

La mujer se detuvo y el otro la imitó —es aquí, puede pasar.

Yuta dudó, pero le reconfortó ver la sonrisa de su acompañante, el bonito labial rojizo hacía juego con su prendedor. Le agradeció y la dejó atrás, ingresando al cuarto mencionado.

—Bienvenido, siéntete cómodo —de inmediato, un sujeto increíblemente joven apareció para invitarlo a pasar. No se esperaría ver a alguien de su edad en una oficina tan lujosa y en una empresa de gran prestigio —. Mi nombre es...

—Undermind —se sobresaltó Yuta, evitando que el contrario acabara su presentación. Se tapó la boca por su inevitable intervención y el otro sonrió.

—Sí, el mismo, pero puedes llamarme Jaehyun. Cuando no hay cámaras presentes prefiero que utilicen mi nombre real. 

El japonés lo reconoció a pesar de que llevaba ropa común. Le temblaban las piernas por estar compartiendo aire que el mismísimo líder de los supers. Yuta era un seguidor de Undermind, ya que era su principal fuente de inspiración y lo admiraba como a nadie. Calificado como el más poderoso, acudía a misiones de suma importancia; casi no aparecía en los medios, solo hasta que se supiera que cumplía con su misión. Él había capturado a la mayoría de los más temibles villanos del mundo, y en menos de lo esperado, se le había dado el emblemático lugar de líder.

—Es un honor —quedó sin palabras Yuta, y casi gritó luego de que Jaehyun le estrechó la mano.

—Ah, no seas tan formal, soy más joven que tú, así que no te limites —era sumamente amable —, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

Yuta podría morir de felicidad.

—Antes de enviarte a una misión, deberé hacerte algunas preguntas, será como una entrevista de trabajo —invitó a Yuta a que se sentara. Un escritorio de madera los separaba, pero Jaehyun no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lucía con suma seguridad y obviamente, su visual era sorprendente. Las fotos de él que circulaban en Internet no le hacían justicia —. Te teletransportas, eso es asombroso, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera. Solo que me intriga si experimentas algún tipo de problemas al momento de viajar —agarró un puñado de hojas y leía su contenido.

—Cuando recién descubrí mis poderes, era muy inestable. Desaparecía de momento y aparecía en mi casa, exactamente en mi habitación. Solía pasarme cuando me asustaba mucho —le contó Yuta, con la confianza de quienes se conocen desde hace años.

—Se manifestaron a tus nueve años, según dice aquí. Habrá sido muy complicado entender tal cambio a temprana edad.

—Todo lo que estaba en un rango de dos metros a mí alrededor era succionado y muchas veces terminaba destruido —hizo una mueca. Sí, fue arduo para un pequeño niño tratar de controlar lo que creía era una anomalía en él. Nada bueno resultaba cada que pasaba su teletransportación —. Tampoco podía elegir a dónde ir, siempre era mi habitación —Jaehyun oía con atención, anotando cada tanto en un portátil —. Ahora puedo controlarlo a la perfección, no tengo límites de dónde ir, solo pienso el lugar y puedo llegar. Solo que cuando es mi primera vez visitando un sitio, siento algunos malestares.

—Es un viaje irregular si desconoces a dónde te diriges, ¿correcto? —Yuta asintió a la pregunta —. Lo que más me sorprende, es que naciste en Osaka —Jaehyun levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del otro, necesitaba ver atentamente cómo respondería a eso.

—Si... — fue cortante, tratando de que la conversación no tomara ese rumbo.

—Esa ciudad está un 80% aislada de todo el territorio japonés, es casi independiente —Jaehyun, en cambio, quería profundizar acerca de eso —, no son tan apegados a la sociedad actual y están en contra de las personas con poderes.

Yuta en serio no quería hablar de eso. Eran etapas de su vida enterradas que le urgían evitar, aunque imposibles de poder olvidar.

—Contesta —el tono de Jaehyun no cambió, aunque sí le causó un escalofrío a Yuta, bien pudo negarse y proseguir con la entrevista pero como si le arrebataran el control sobre sus pensamientos y habla, terminó haciendo lo que Jaehyun le dijo.

—Soy de Osaka, mi familia trató de mantener oculto mi poder pero fue imposible guardarlo en secreto tanto tiempo. Compañeros y conocidos, sobretodo mis vecinos sospechaban, estos últimos me obligaron a hacerles una demostración. Claro, solo para conseguir pruebas de que estaban en lo correcto y así entregarme a las autoridades.

—¿Los encarcelan?

—¿A la gente con poderes? No sé, nunca supe de alguno a parte de mí.

—Dame detalles —de nuevo el escalofrío en la piel de Yuta.

Trató de evadir la parte brutal de la historia pero por más que quiso, estaba siendo un libro abierto y no era su intención. Hasta tuvo la necesidad de desaparecer en el instante, tener esa imagen mental y deber contarlo en voz alta lo hacían revivir a flor de piel, por lo tanto, la presión, el miedo, la sensación de sentirse vulnerable a más no poder le oprimían el pecho. Como si una pequeña voz le obligara a hablar, una voz que no pudo acallar ni a la fuerza.

—Era solo un niño —el japonés tragó saliva, se sentía tan forzado.

—Debes decirme —la firmeza en Jaehyun no disminuía, ni por el hecho de que Yuta se notaba incómodo.

—Hubo una ocasión, cuando mi vecino fue a reclamarle a mi padre sobre sus sospechas acerca de mis poderes. Forcejearon y me asusté mucho. Traté de detenerlos, me puse en medio y el señor estuvo a punto de golpearme en la cara —a Yuta realmente se le complicaba este proceso, y ni así pudo parar —, cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

—Te teletransportaste en el momento —anticipó Jaehyun.

—No me había dado la oportunidad de controlarlo, fue más poderoso comparado con otras ocasiones. Parecido a un hoyo negro, atrajo todo con demasiada potencia. Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en mi cuarto, como de costumbre, pero mi cama se manchó de sangre, sangre que no era mía.

—¿De tu vecino?

—Y de mi padre... —se sentía avergonzado y culpable. Yuta bajó lentamente la cabeza para llevar su vista a sus manos, pero antes, le pareció notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del hombre frente a él. Una sonrisa maliciosa —. La sangre provenía de una de las extremidades de mi vecino y de algunos dedos de mi padre. No lo supe hasta después de regresar a la escena. Técnicamente se los arranqué, se los amputé, era un total desastre y... —Yuta trató de callarse, apretaba sus labios con tal de no soltar más palabras. Llegaba a campo de peligro, esto era un secreto. Se supone que jamás se lo contaría a alguien.

—¿Entonces huiste de tu país?

—No.

—Es malo mentirme, Yuta. Dime la verdad.

—La maldita verdad es que mi padre se entregó a las autoridades para protegerme. Sobornamos a mi vecino para que no contara nada y caímos en bancarrota. Vine aquí unos meses después con mi madre y hermanas para estar a salvo, pero jamás —se le quebró la voz, su tono se llenó de amargura —, nunca volvimos a ver mi padre.

Hubo una pausa, la tensión parecía electrizante flotando en el aire. Jaehyun estaba satisfecho y Yuta, destruido.

—Tienes un poder peligroso. No dudo que actualmente sepas bien qué puedes o no hacer, estás bajo control —el apacible chico no movió ni un dedo durante toda la sesión. No se podía saber con exactitud si se tomaba muy seriamente su posición de líder o la falta de empatía prevalecía —. Tranquilo, todo está bien. Estás bien —al fin dijo, al percatarse de la inestabilidad del japonés.

Con eso pasando por los oídos de Yuta, en un dos por tres, se apaciguó todo pensamiento oscuro. Dejó de temblar y el brillo que tenía al recién llegar al lugar, se encendió como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

—Tienes razón, estoy bien —sonó robótico pero convincente.

—Es todo Nakamoto, creo que tengo lo necesario para completar un informe. Debemos asegurarnos que no llegues a usar tus poderes para mal, aunque a simple vista se nota que tienes una fuerte convicción para proteger a las personas. Serás un buen elemento para el proyecto supers. Siempre y cuando pases tu prueba en el campo —sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos almendrados desaparecieron y si volvieron unas líneas curvadas. Un pequeño hoyuelo adornaba su mejilla y a Yuta le pareció tierno.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Confío en esas palabras —con otro estrechón de manos se despidieron y Yuta salió del cuarto.

Respiró hondo y se apoyó a la pared más cercana. Sentía como si acababa de correr un maratón, sudor frío corría por su frente y algo muy en el fondo, le repetía lo atosigado que se encontraba. No había sido correcto revelarle algo que él y su familia había ocultado por años, por su bien. Y aún así, se sentía bien, tal como Jaehyun le había dicho al concluir la charla.

Undermind, tiene la sorprendente habilidad de controlar la mente. Yuta tenía lo tenía bien planteado, todo el mundo lo sabía. A pesar de eso, tardó demasiado en afrontar que Jaehyun había utilizado sus poderes en él.


	6. VI

—Novato, tienes una cara de miedo. ¿Jun Jaehyun ya usó su lavado de cerebro contigo? —un sujeto de traje completo color negro azulado le dio un codazo en el brazo derecho de Yuta. No estaba tan fuera de lugar su comentario, los ojos del japonés estaban rojos y se le notaba decaído. Aunque, hasta en esas condiciones, el chico pudo saber quién era el personaje que había llegado a buscarlo para llevar a cabo su misión de prueba.

—Deja de molestarlo, Awaken. Tu eres recién ingresado también —una voz femenina irrumpió de la nada, al momento de reconocerla, Yuta abrió los ojos ampliamente, sin disimular ni un poco el impacto que aquella mujer le provocó.

—Hebe —se puso nervioso a más no poder. No podía creerse la belleza de la superheroína más amada del país. Sus facciones no parecían asiáticas pero nadie conocía de dónde provienía. Muchos especulaban que de otro planeta y Yuta no se oponía a esa descabellada teoría. Lucía como una imponente amazona y su cabello ondulado se movía ligeramente, como llamas fugaces.

—Un placer conocerte Yuta. Soy Hebe y este tonto de aquí es Awaken, se hace el interesante pero no es nada del otro mundo —sonrío mostrando su dentadura de comercial.

—Sí, y ella parece una diosa angelical pero en realidad es un demonio —Awaken, un hombre con un antifaz azul oscuro el cual no dejaba ver bien su rostro, en conjunto con su traje, le daban aparecía bastante masculina; su uniforme le entornaba la prominencia de los músculos de las extremidades lo suficiente como para que se hagan notar. Aunque, lo más relevante, eran sus ojos de iris tremendamente claros, al punto de llegar a ser grises —. Si te descuidas un poco, esta anciana te comerá vivo —dijo con despecho.

—No te conviene meterte con mi edad —Hebe sonaba enojada y su expresión cambió en un dos por tres.

A Yuta le pareció raro, porque no se veía mayor de veinticinco años como para que el otro se refiriera a ella de tal manera.

—Lo vi, usé mi poder en ella mientras dormía —Awaken se acercó a Yuta para susurrar —, lleva años viviendo, desde la primera guerra mundial. Toda una momia viviente —se reía ruidosamente, sin temor a las miradas furiosas de la mujer.

—No me retes, idiota —fue rápido como una chispa saliendo de un cable roto, sin nadie darse cuenta, Hebe levantó con una mano el cuerpo de Awaken y le oprimía sin piedad el cuello. Se puso morado y lanzaba manotazos al aire tratando de huir de las implacables fauces —. Ya es un milagro que te haya dejado vivo por utilizar tus trucos de vidente en mí. A la próxima broma, te arranco la cabeza —lo había soltado luego de amenazarlo.

La víctima de la fuerza inaudita de Hebe hacía en el suelo, tosiendo y escupiendo. La respiración se le había escapado y se le complicaba regresar a la normalidad.

Yuta, siendo espectador, no supo de qué manera reaccionar. Estaba asustado, lo admitía. No se esperaba tal brutalidad entre compañeros.

—Hazte un favor e ignóralo —le lanzó una última mueca y luego se dirigió únicamente a Yuta, retomando su sonrisa —, espero llevarme muy bien contigo. Eres lindo... —pasaba su mano al costado del rostro del japonés. Se le erizó la piel por el contacto sorpresivo, y la lasciva mirada que Hebe le estaba dando de pies a cabeza, hizo que el chico tragara saliva —. Puedes recurrir a mi si necesitas algo. Lo que sea —sonaba demasiado sensual y Yuta necesitaba creer que no tenía ninguna connotación en doble sentido. 

Unos minutos después, Hebe se había ido, dejando en Yuta una serie de confusas emociones, como si hubiera subido a una montaña rusa.

—Te lo dije, es una desgraciada —se había levantado el pobre hombre, tras recomponerse —, y si te dejas, vas a terminar siendo una de sus presas, lo peor es que no acepta un no como respuesta y ya sabes qué hace si te le opones —se quejaba sin cesar.

Yuta aún no sabía bien qué palabras usar para la situación.

—En todo caso, a quién realmente le debes temer es a Jaehyun —miraba a sus alrededores para percatarse que no hubiera moros en la costa —, ya usó su habilidad en ti, ¿verdad? Tuve que pasar por esa escalofriante experiencia también. Cuentan las malas bocas que si te controla la mente más de cinco veces te vuelves loco y hasta podrías caer en coma.

—No lo creo posible —debatió Yuta —, no usaría sus poderes de forma tan irresponsable.

Awaken esbozó una media sonrisa — no quiero arruinarte la fiesta, pero muchas cosas no son lo que tu imaginas —agachó la cabeza, se había visto reflejado en Yuta. Entonces, pronto cambió de tema —. Mi meta es algún día poder leer sus sueños y así descubrir todos sus secretos, sería toda una hazaña —dio una risotada.

Mientras escuchaba la interminable charla del otro, Yuta se preguntaba dónde estarían todos los supers, anhelaba toparse con X—R o ver de cerca a Asfaliaman. Incluso le hubiera encantado conocer a los héroes de apoyo, como por ejemplo los hermanos Natura, dos chicos de tan solo diecinueve años que eran catalogados como prodigios. Uno podía dar vida a plantas, flores y árboles, y el otro, con su energía, les daba lo necesario para que crecieran a un ritmo desmesurado. Ellos se encargaban de los estragos de incendios forestales o de crear zonas silvestres en campos áridos y estériles. Con cierta afinidad con los animales, conseguían comunicarse con la flora y fauna, así que eran la cara de muchas campañas ambientalistas y de protección de especies.

El japonés estaba convencido que eran de los héroes más admirables, cualquier pequeño albergaría conciencia hacia el planeta al verlos y sí, muchos los tenían como punto focal por la cual el proyecto super era tan positivo para la sociedad. No importaba si eran algo agresivos como acababa de ver con Hebe o un tanto fastidiosos como Awaken, al fin y al cabo, ellos daban sus vidas para mantener la paz. Conformado de tanta gente con intenciones benéficas, no podía creer que alguien como Taeyong odiara a los supers, parecía rebuscado su afán de desacreditarlos.

El chico de verdad moría de curiosidad por saber acerca de los demás, que pronto, serían sus compañeros — los Natura, ¿no han regresado de su última expedición? —le preguntó a Awaken, quien lo miró extrañado—. Supe que fueron requeridos en las selvas de India, ya que unos cazadores ilegales en su intento de capturar tigres provocaron un incendio.

—Ah, Jaemin y Jeno. Ni idea, seguro se están dando por el culo —sonó desinteresado a pesar de escupir palabras tan vulgares.

Yuta casi se ahoga con su propia saliva — ¿qué? ¿Ah? ¿No son hermanos?

—¿Crees que eso les importa realmente? —miró directo a los ojos del chico que estaba aturdido —, es broma. Ellos no son familia de sangre. Fueron abandonados por sus respectivos padres y desde que se conocieron en el orfanato, jamás se volvieron a separar. Al ser reclutados se volvieron todas unas joyas para el proyecto, pero claro, como son demasiado evidentes, NeoU les obligó a fingir ser hermanos, sería todo un escándalo si la gente se entera. En Corea son tan idiotamente ignorantes que los mandarían a colgar.

Estaba al tanto de la densa presencia de homofobia en la mayoría de Asia, pero hasta cierto punto, parecía enfermizo crear aquella tela de humo.

—Sabes demasiado —le comentó, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de información recopilada, obviamente, fruto de sus poderes.

—Llegará un punto en la que me entenderás. Tener trucos bajo la manga podrá salvarte el pellejo en un futuro. Yo, me dedico a recolectar toda la información posible por si llega a serme útil.

—Parece como si estuvieras en constante peligro y necesitaras algo para defenderte —el joven en realidad pensó que todos eran métodos para un próximo chantaje pero omitió esa parte.

—El peligro llega de dónde menos te lo esperas... —por primera vez, dejó a un lado su aura juguetona y burlesca para decir aquello con pronta seriedad —. Me agradas, así que te diré algo de mí —no tardó nada su faz severa, retomó a ser el mismo que hace unos segundos —. La identidad secreta es opcional, seguro te lo habrá contado Jaehyun, muchos deciden mostrar su rostro al público, otros no. Algunos revelan sus nombres a los demás supers mientras que el resto lo mantiene en secreto, depende de qué tan expuesto te quieras mostrar —Yuta oía con suma atención —, o de qué tan confiado estás de tus poderes. Por ejemplo, Hebe muestra su rostro, en primera porque es hermosa y en segunda porque no tiene nada que perder, aún así, nadie sabe su nombre.

—No lo había pensado —susurró Yuta, no quería interrumpir la explicación.

—Luego, existen supers como yo, que en realidad no tenemos tanto poder —el japonés pudo ver claramente una mueca de parte del otro —, así que preferimos mantenernos con el perfil bajo —cuando parecía haber terminado su discurso, se tocó el rostro, específicamente en la parte del puente de la nariz, con algunos roces y movimientos, se quitó el antifaz que protegía su aspecto. 

Yuta recordaba claramente el peculiar color característico de los iris de Awaken, pero cuando se despojó de aquella máscara, tomaron tonalidades comunes, un café chocolate con un sutil brillo. Concluyó que era un método más para contener el secreto de su apariencia. Se veía muy joven, pero unas ojeras remarcaban sus ojos. Lo estudió rápidamente, su piel morena no resaltaba hasta en esa ocasión, también le pareció bonito el diseño que formaban una serie de lunares en su mejilla. Así resumió, que era simplemente un chico, un niño con aspecto cansado.

—Me llamo Lee Donghyuck, un placer Nakamoto Yuta.

Al atardecer, Yuta y Donghyuck habían dado una ronda completa al lado oeste de la ciudad. Ninguno hablaba mucho a pesar de que al menor sí le gustaba parlotear a diestra y a siniestra, pero la revelación de su nombre y cara, había dejado el ambiente un poco incómodo. Yuta apreció la confianza, más no le veía el motivo. Si Awaken estuvo manteniéndose al raz, ¿porque ahora y a él se le revelaba? No quiso preguntar.

En la plácida tarde, solo impidieron un asalto y hablaron con algunos informantes. Donghyuck era más habilidoso de lo que decía, su flexibilidad le favorecía y más que poseer fuerza bruta, era astuto y veloz. El japonés no se quiso quedar atrás, gracias a la preparación que tuvo en las instalaciones de NeoU dio buena batalla, pero el forcejeo cuerpo a cuerpo no era su estilo, prefería depender de su teletransportación, sacando de la jugada a los malhechores con una que otra artimaña. 

—Tu poder es jodidamente útil, parece hasta injusto —le decía el menor, luego de quedar sin aliento por inmovilizar a un ladrón, cuando Yuta ya había llevado a la cárcel a los otros tres de la pandilla.

Solo se hundió de hombros a pesar de que se sentía satisfecho. Un fulgor en su corazón le inflaba el pecho de orgullo porque estaba a unos pasos de obtener un lugar fijo en el proyecto supers, lo que significaba cumplir un sueño, una meta. Se dio la libertad de fantasear con los ojos abiertos, imaginándose cómo sería formar parte de ese círculo reconocido y respetado. Se vio a sí mismo rescatando a cada ciudadano en riesgo, cuidando las calles, llenando de orgullo a su madre y hermanas que habían hecho todo en apoyarlo.

Incluso, no le importó formular la banal idea de un pseudónimo único y con estilo, aunque no se le ocurriera nada concreto. Awaken se la pasó lanzando palabras al azar para darle ideas, sin obtener nada que le convenciera. De todas maneras, no era urgente, debía esperar su confirmación y luego, cumplir con unas semanas de cursos intensivos que NeoU impartía a sus héroes.

En la noche, acabados los turnos de Donghyuck y el aprendiz, cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar, con la pequeña variación de Yuta, quién pasó de prisa a comprar unos takoyaki a las afueras de la región de Kansai. Jamás viajaba a Japón, su motivo para hacer una excepción fue su madre, quería hacerle una pequeña sorpresa, llevándole comida de sus tierras.

Estaba tan alegre, la tonta e inocua sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tardaría en desvanecerse.

Listo para teletransportarse a la cocina de su casa, cargando en manos los recipientes de plástico con su cena, una pequeña idea afloró sin aviso.

Estaba haciendo las cosas por la vía correcta, conseguiría ser un héroe, el primer héroe de Osaka, la ciudad anti-poderes. Podría cambiar el sistema y el mundo salvandolo, y aún así, recordó la mirada afilada y áspera de Taeyong.

Agachó la cabeza, miró fijo el piso y aún no tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo desde la primera vez que Taeyong lo rechazó.

¿Por qué nos odia tanto?

Trató de desvanecer aquella figura, la de un chico que aparentemente es normal pero carga sobre sus hombros tanto odio como responsabilidad, tanta amargura como valor. "Taeyong perfila para ser doctor, eso lo convierte en un héroe también", pensó el japonés, aún sin moverse de su lugar. 

"Él es un héroe". 

Respiró profundo un par de veces, y dejó por la paz ese tema, moría de hambre y de ganas de ver a su madre. Aunque, algo se había modificado en el juicio de Yuta, ahora más que nunca, se había convencido de que no se rendiría jamás.

No se rendiría hasta probarle a Taeyong, que ser un super es bueno.


	7. VII

Taeyong y Johnny quedaron el lunes en la mañana en una cafetería reconocida por los mejores postres de la zona. Era el único espacio libre en la semana de ambos para encontrarse y charlar un poco. Johnny había pedido el té del día: mandarina con extractos de durazno, en cambio Taeyong, su típico café.

—Deberías considerar conocer gente —Johnny le comentó a su amigo, en una charla casual, antes de llevarse un bocado de una rebanada de pastel de tres chocolates.

—Solo porque ese chico me regaló un postre, no significa que esté interesado en mí —rebatía Taeyong. Le estaba disminuyendo la importancia a la insólita situación de recibir, de parte de uno de los trabajadores del local, un plato con un dulce como "cortesía".

—Por dios, desde que entramos no ha dejado de mirarte, le gustas —insistía el contrario —, alcancé a ver su gafette, al parecer se llama Jungwoo.

—Deja de inventar cosas.

—Eres un tipo listo, pero apestas para el amor.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Johnny —le lanzó una mirada, en señal de tener que darle fin al tema —, a parte no es mi tipo.

—Ya sé, luce demasiado tierno. Lo harías llorar —se burló Johnny y Taeyong chistó —. Por cierto, desviándonos un poco, estuve investigando sobre tu rescatista personal —el chico se arriesgó, lanzó una bomba en un campo minado y observó bien cómo se le fruncía la frente a su amigo. Internamente le causaba risa, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Déjame tomar mi café en paz, demonios.

—¿Sabías que es de Osaka? —lo ignoró por completo.

—¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo? Como si me importara de dónde es... Espera, Osaka es el lugar que me contaste.

—A estas alturas, es una rareza que exista un lugar así, pero allí es ilegal tener poderes, si descubren uno que los posea, lo asesinan —la plática se había puesto dramática —. En realidad es un rumor, alguien de mi blog consiguió la información de tu amigo Yuta, pero no es tan seguro. Si fuera cierto, me sorprende que haya logrado salir del país antes de que le pasara algo.

Taeyong fingía desinterés pero no podía evitar poner suma atención. Debía dar cierto crédito al grupito de frikis de Johnny, eran mucho más serios y dedicados de lo que podría parecer al primer vistazo. Eran rápidos en obtener noticias, localizaciones de altercados, supuestos nuevos integrantes y casi todo tipo de datos. El chico en ocasiones sospechaban que tenían a alguien infiltrado en NeoU que les conseguía toda la información.

—He leído cosas terribles, su nivel de rechazo es extremista, parece una caza de brujas. En artículos relatan que los decapitan en público o les lanzan piedras, tal como si fuera diversión.

—Estás exagerando.

—Probablemente, aún así, no se debería descartar la posibilidad. Seguro la pasó mal.

—O, logró esconder sus habilidades el tiempo suficiente hasta poder huir de ese lugar. No debes hacerlo un mártir sin saber los detalles.

—Y tú no deberías dar por sentado que no pasó por dificultades, Taeyong. Podrían volar, ser invisibles o ver el futuro, pero siguen siendo humanos. Sufren, lloran, tienen aspiraciones y hasta se enamoran, tal como nosotros —la pasión en la explicación de Johnny relucía, aunque lo único que provocaba era que Taeyong pusiera los ojos en blanco, harto de escuchar más motivos para sentir empatía por los supers —. Te quiero y siempre lo haré pero deberías ponerle fin a ese disgusto.

—No sabes nada... —dijo con un filo de voz, replicandole a Johnny.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo. Deja de hablar de los supers, que me dan nauseas —le arrebató el plato con el pastel de chocolate y se lo acabó de un bocado. Taeyong amaba los dulces, no era algo difícil de suponer dados los excesivos gramos de azúcar que solía disolver en su amarga bebida.

—Llevo tanto tiempo tratando de hacerte cambiar de parecer.

—Es hora de que te rindas, ¿no? —el tono de voz del chico no sonaba rudo, después de todo no podía enojarse con Johnny.

—Debería —se cruzó de brazos y miró fijo a su amigo. Sin duda no lograría nada, Taeyong era terco, desde siempre. No le correspondía cambiar su perspectiva al parecer; otra persona se encargaría de eso, estaba seguro. Contrario a su amigo, aún consciente de que habían cosas frívolas en el ámbito de los supers, confiaba en su totalidad que aquello no debía ser considerada una mancha en todo el proyecto, que claramente había hecho del mundo, un sitio más seguro —. Bueno, creo que de ahora en adelante me concentraré en convencerte de encontrar pareja, tan siquiera que obtengas una cita —le echó un vistazo al chico alto y delgado que tecleaba en una computadora en la zona de pago.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, ¿sabías?

—Mira quién habla.

Taeyong no invitó a salir al chico llamado Jungwoo. No porque no le atrajera de alguna forma, era muy bonito y con un rostro casi angelical, pero sus horarios apretados lo hacían un mal candidato a novio. Lo más cercano a un noviazgo que tuvo recientemente, fue en línea, con un chico de la cual jamás supo su nombre real, se sentía un poco estúpido por familiarizarse así con gente de internet, pero las cosas se habían dado. Terminó con el extraño compromiso al entrar a sus cursos nocturnos para el ingreso a la universidad, y con eso, también murieron sus esperanzas de tan siquiera tener una pizca de adrenalina provocada por el amor. Le parecía gracioso decir que se estaría casando con su profesión, aunque sí, de eso se trataba, en esa etapa de su vida nada era más importante que llegar a ser un buen doctor.

Fue cuando recién era un pequeño que se preguntó, de qué manera podría salvar a sus personas queridas sin ser un superhéroe; su abuela, una tierna mujer de la tercera edad le había propuesto ser un bombero pero el chiquillo negó por temerle al fuego, tras pensarlo juntos, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de la medicina. El niño aceptó esa idea, le encantó, e hizo suyo el objetivo hasta los presentes días.

Taeyong ya no era un niño, mucho de él había cambiado y no fue de la mejor manera.

Pensó que debía ir a visitar a su abuela, la tenían internada en un hospital desde ya hace tiempo. Gracias al arduo trabajo del chico, la habían mantenido la estancia. Era un gran sacrificio, económico y mental que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su único familiar.

La extrañaba, desde luego, aún así verla era difícil. Visitarla le llenaba de culpa e impotencia, igualmente, siempre se debatía si hacía lo correcto. Mantenerla conectada a tubos y máquinas durante tanto tiempo no era tan justo, bien lo sabía Taeyong, aunque no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Sin ella, no le quedaría nada. No tendría sentido todo su esfuerzo, sin ella no sería capaz de vivir.

Johnny le compartió por chat, una noticia acerca de los nuevos integrantes del proyecto supers ingresados últimamente, y entre los tres recién reclutados, estaba Yuta. Por culpa de eso, Taeyong se la pasó bufando durante toda la tarde que estuvo en la universidad y no se había detenido ni cuando ingresó a trabajar.

—Si sigues así te voy a mandar a casa, Lee. Maldición, me transmites tu negatividad —le reclamaba Taeil, aunque no fuera un regaño como tal.

—Necesito una buena taza de cafeína.

—Creo que sí, después de todo pediste el turno de la noche. ¿Acaso no estás muy apretado con tus tiempos escolares y laborales? Deberías aprovechar para dormir.

Taeyong no contestó lo obvio, se moría de sueño y sus tareas se acumularían si se atrevía a insistir con laborar en las noches. Lamentablemente para él, se sentía tremendamente abatido, y lo único que lo mantenía con el motor encendido era su empleo en urgencias.

Estaba a nada de dar las nueve de la noche, unos cuantos bostezos nada disimulados de parte de Taeyong, eran los únicos sonidos resonantes en los pasillos de la segunda planta del hospital. Se dedicaba a revisar los pacientes que dormían plácidamente, o por lo menos, lo más cómodo que les permitiera el tipo de padecimiento que los mantenía postrados en una camilla. 

Un anciano le pidió un helado de chocolate, a lo que el chico tuvo una inocua pero duradera plática sobre el porqué no podía ingerir ese tipo de alimentos, el hombre de avanzada edad no pensaba rendirse, hasta que se agotó y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

Prosiguiendo con su rondín, vio no muy lejos, a tres personas platicando con una enfermera, entre ellos, un adolescente cabizbajo fruncía el ceño tratando de no dejar huir las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Era Park Jisung, seguramente listo para irse a casa. Sus padres habían hablado con el hospital para que lo dejaran permanecer un poco más de tiempo internado para prevenir cualquier impulso no deseado por parte del niño. Taeyong, cada vez que podía, lo visitaba solo para asegurarse de que estuviera tranquilo, no hablaban entre sí pero para el mayor, era suficiente con saber que no se sumergía más en esos pensamientos que le corrompían la mente. Supo que recibía atención psicológica y que ya no daba tantos problemas pero tampoco era platicador y solía ser un poco grosero al jamás contestar.

—Doctor —la madre de Jisung lo avistó y lo saludó con la mano. Taeyong estaba consciente de que aún no podía portar el título de doctor, pero le pareció fuera de lugar hacer tal observación, simplemente correspondió al saludo y se acercó a la familia —. Quería agradecerle por cuidar a mi hijo.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Estoy contento de ver que al fin podrá ir a casa —la honestidad en el tono de Taeyong zumbaba en el aire, la calidez con la que se expresaba en esas ocasiones podía hacer sentir bien a quién fuera. Igualmente, el asomo de una sonrisa hacía que se percibiera paz en el entorno.

La gran dualidad de Lee Taeyong.

—Jisung... —le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a su lado para así, tener la facilidad de susurrarle al oído —. Hay otras maneras de poder ser un héroe —nadie más que el niño podría escuchar aquello, aunque sí fue eficaz para que se aligerara su expresión facial y soltara un respiro, como si todo el peso de miles de emociones negativas se hubieran escapado de una sola vez.

—Muchas gracias, a usted y al doctor Moon —el padre se contentó al mirar el cambio en su hijo y cuando se dirigió a Taeyong, le brillaban los ojos.

—Le haré saber a mi compañero que todo salió bien —de nuevo una ligera sonrisa y de esa manera vio cómo se alejaban las tres personas agarradas de la mano.

No fue una petición a un ser divino o a algún ente sobrenatural, simplemente un deseo surgió en el interior de Taeyong, "ojalá Jisung nunca tenga que regresar".

Todos sus conocidos se retiraban ya, dado que sus tiempos en el hospital ya se acababan; iban dejando solo a Taeyong que poco convivía con los de la noche.

—Moon, antes de irte —detuvo a su amigo —, vi a los padres del chico que ingresó por unas heridas superficiales.

—El del segundo piso —el doctor ya no traía su uniforme, si no que vestía ropa común. Envolvía su cuello con una bufanda de tela leve que parecía innecesaria, no hacía tanto frío.

—Sí, estaban agradecidos contigo y quería pasarte el mensaje.

—Ah, es un alivio que se recuperó. Tan pequeño y con tantos problemas —ambos chicos asintieron, incapaces de agregar algo más a la charla.

—Ten buena noche, Taeil.

—Tu no te vayas a quedar dormido mientras trabajas —bromeó el mayor. Listo para al fin regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, tomó su mochila y se fue directo a la salida.

Antes de que Taeil desapareciera del rango visual de Taeyong, de imprevisto se escuchó un grito exagerado y repleto de agonía. Fue imposible no percibir lo que parecía un llamado de auxilio, todos los de alrededor se alarmaron, y miles de expresiones variadas pintaron los rostros de los presentes. Únicamente Moon Taeil tuvo la pronta respuesta para salir corriendo directo hacia donde provenía el aullido, Taeyong lo siguió luego de aclararse la mente tras la sorpresa.

—¡Que alguien me salve! —seguía implorando con agudeza, denotando sufrimiento casi palpable —. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!

El doctor, que ya había dejado de laborar hace apenas unos minutos, no perdió el tiempo. Lanzó a un lado sus pertenencias y se tiró al suelo, al lado de un tipo arrodillado que se abrazaba a sí mismo y lloraba sin cesar. No se le podía ver bien el rostro pero fue inevitable para Taeyong, sentir la piel de gallina cuando vio cómo temblaba y sudaba, apretándose el estómago como si de la nada fuera a salir algo de su interior.

Taeil lo bombardeó de preguntas para tener un rápido diagnóstico, pero el desconocido poco ayudaba al no contestar y solo quejarse.

Cuando Taeyong se decidió para ir a buscar ayuda, los chillidos se callaron de la nada. El chico volteó hacia el que creía estaba sufriendo a más no poder y miró cómo se paraba lentamente, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su estado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora se reía como demente y se tapaba el rostro con una mano, como señal de no poder aguantar más tanta carcajada. Una escena sumamente excéntrica y escalofriante. ¿Cómo pudo haber un cambio tan radical?

Taeil igual no entendía, aunque este sí se vio afligido por su actuación ridículamente maravillosa.

Duró demasiado su diversión, que de gracioso no tenía nada. Había fingido a la perfección ser una víctima a punto de fallecer para que en realidad resultara una burla.

—Estaba fingiendo, yo no siento dolor —dijo el tipo con altanería una vez que retomó la calma. Este se veía inocuo, demasiado delgado y de baja estatura, aún así, sus ojos negros y profundos inspiraban algo tétrico y para nada normal, Taeyong podía reconocer maldad.

—Taeil, aléjate de él —le pidió a su amigo, preocupado por la desconfianza que le provocaba el intruso. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percató de la llegada de un segundo hombre. Contrario al primero, este era más alto pero casi igual de delgado, pareciera que ninguno de los dos había comido adecuadamente por meses, sus rostros demacrados no se podrían ocultar con nada pero no evitaba que lucieran extrañamente atractivos. De todas maneras, el segundo no parecía expresar ninguna emoción: la vista al frente y los labios diseñando una línea horizontal. Un dúo totalmente fuera de lugar y nada bueno podía venir de eso.

—Hace tanto que no me divierto así, este es el lugar adecuado para tener un buen regreso —hablaba el primero, con nadie en especial pero su sonrisa macabra no se esfumaba.

—Tengan más respeto, están en un hospital —reclamó Taeil, él estaba más cerca del par pero sí había puesto distancia.

—¿En serio? No sabía que este lugar totalmente blanco, con olor a muerte era un jodido hospital —rebatió groseramente el más bajo —. Te ves lindo enojado, ¿no te parece, WinWin? —su voz ahora sonaba un poco melosa, cambió de un momento a otro, y su compañero, el recién nombrado, no le hizo caso alguno —. Haz lo tuyo —le pidió con indiferencia.

Los dos espectadores, por más que trataban de descifrar de qué hablaban, simplemente no podían darle sentido, únicamente vieron con atención como el tal WinWin, levantó su mano izquierda y la apuntó hacia Taeil que rápidamente se congeló, ignorando lo que aquello significaba. En cambio, Taeyong tenía un muy mal presentimiento, esos dos no tenían buenas intenciones en absoluto, distinguía ese comportamiento inusual y altanero, de quienes se creen intocables y poderosos.

Fue demasiado tarde para el chico definir que se trataba de sujetos con poderes


	8. VIII

Un chasquido, un movimiento tan insignificante creado por el roce de dos dedos. Una acción que parecería de lo más usual, de lo más común, acababa de crear un desastre.

El chico llamado WinWin había apuntado en la dirección de Taeil, y luego, provocado ese pequeño sonido con su mano, que sin más, expulsó una especie de ola de energía no visible pero potente. Lanzó al aire a Taeil como si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa, demasiado brusco y con la fuerza para aventarlo lejos unos cuantos metros. La caída fue brutal, golpeó su espalda y nuca directo en una pared aleatoria. Se le volcó el corazón a Taeyong por el ruido que hizo su amigo cuando tocó suelo, para después, mirar cómo sus ojos perdían la conciencia. Arriesgándose a ponerse en peligro, cruzó justo frente de los dos sujetos con poderes, para así, llegar donde Taeil.

—Ni te atrevas a desfallecer —alarmado a más no poder, Taeyong supervisaba el cuerpo de la recién víctima para dar con anomalías, por desgracia percibió unas cuantas contusiones al igual que huesos rotos. 

—No siento la mitad de mi cuerpo, Lee... —tosía sin cesar al tratar de hablar, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular por lo que su respiración carecía de un ritmo estable, un hilo carmín salía de la nariz de su amigo contribuyendo a las inquietudes de Taeyong —. Eso significa que hay daño cerebral —sus conocimientos le estaban ayudando en predecir qué le sucedía, pero a su vez, le hacía entrar en pánico saber qué estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

Taeyong debía darse prisa, en casos así, el tiempo era esencial.

—No tardarán en llegar los refuerzos —uno de los atacantes, el maniático de sonrisa lúgubre, de nuevo habló —. Deshazte de los insignificantes para que no fastidien.

WinWin de nuevo hizo caso, repitiendo la misma acción de hace unos minutos; un chasquido alejó a los guardias de seguridad que habían arribado para socorrer. Uno más fue dirigido a la nada pero causó que se derrumbaran varias paredes y que zonas del techo amenazaran con caer.

Daba la impresión de que se vendría abajo todo si el intruso decidiera utilizar en más ocasiones su devastador poder.

Se ponía grave la situación, muchas personas gritaban y huían del hospital al tiempo que una caótica batalla se efectuaba entre disparos de la policía y el sujeto que podría ser catalogado como supervillano.

—¿Dónde mierda están esos supers? —el atacante de menor estatura le ponía énfasis a sus palabras y actuaba como un niño berrinchudo.

Taeyong cayó en cuenta de la razón real del ataque terrorista, no podía tragarse el hecho de que estaban destrozando un hospital y habían dañado de gravedad a su amigo solo para atraer la atención de los desgraciados supers.

—Lee, me duele... —Taeil tenía la voz quebrada, los pulmones ya no le funcionaban correctamente, sin embargo, él mentía. Su cuerpo estaba herido de gravedad, pero no lo podía percibir, eso el doctor experimentado lo sabía y le asustaba inexplicablemente —. Me duele —, comentaba con amargura, sabiendo que era una falacia, el golpe al cráneo fue brutal y una hemorragia en esa zona de la cabeza sin duda dañaría los nervios: el síndrome del miembro fantasma; una parte de él lo había confirmado, y la otra, no quería caer en la realidad de que estaba en la cuerda floja. Unas gotas brotaron de sus rojizos ojos, Taeyong al verlo así apretó sus dientes y lo abrazó.

—No, no permitiré que te rindas.

Ya no quedaba ningún policía, todos yacían en el suelo, aturdidos o muertos, fue una masacre con un único y absoluto vencedor.

—¡Mierda! —una nueva persona vociferó en la entrada del hospital, este estaba acompañado de un rostro conocido para Taeyong —. Imposible, ¿cómo se escaparon de la cárcel?

En escena habían arribado, Awaken y Yuta. Uno con su ya reconocido supertraje y el otro como si fuera un civil común y corriente. Era obvio que utilizaron la teletransportación del japonés con la finalidad de socorrer pronto al punto de ataque.

Taeyong estaba enojado, esto era serio y los supers, ¿mandaban a recién reclutados? Podía explotar de frustración en un dos por tres si tan solo no debía mantener estabilidad para que Taeil resistiera. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar el segundo adecuado para salir de allí.


	9. IX

—Ah, por fin llegó alguien interesante, pero a ustedes no los conozco. Seguramente son nuevos en el proyecto.

—Y tu eres Ten —Awaken estaba a la defensiva —, te pregunté, ¿cómo carajo se salieron de la prisión de más alta seguridad especialmente hecha para supervillanos de rango elevado? A parte está en Tailandia, no entiendo qué pretendes aquí.

El de nombre Ten, río a carcajadas y provocaba una áspera sensación, el carecer de sonidos a los alrededores, por haber pocos presentes, hacía todo aún más lúgubre. Se acercó a Winwin y posó la cabeza en su hombro cómodamente, no se podía entender la manera en cómo actuaba y mucho menos prevenir sus siguientes acciones.

Yuta no recordaba a cerca de él a pesar de que sí tenía fama, en cambio, había investigado hace tiempo sobre aquella cárcel en Tailandia, en una isla rodeada de cientos de metros cúbicos de océano, construida por NeoU. Con la aparición de supervillanos fue rápida la respuesta en su contra, así que a cada captura los llevaban allí para retenerlos. No los asesinaban con la excusa de someterlos a rigurosas terapias, tal como si fueran enfermos mentales.

—¿Ves a este chico bonito? —Ten se refería a Winwin —, le hicieron una atrocidad inconcebible. Le cortaron sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. El supervillano que destruyó parte de la muralla China con ondas sonoras provocadas por su voz. Era todo un dolor en el culo —el altanero Awaken se ponía firme ante los dos tipejos, aunque en realidad, solo era un método para hacer tiempo. Estaba consciente de que solo no podía con esos dos, sus habilidades eran inservibles y Yuta a penas estaba siendo entrenado. Los haría hablar mientras su compañero mandaba una alarma directa al edificio central de NeoU, con la esperanza de que llegaran refuerzos antes de que todos murieran.

—Cuida tus palabras, muchacho. A pesar de que perdió su principal arma: su voz, él aprendió a canalizar su energía en un chasquido —otra risa por parte de Ten —. ¿Entiendes eso? Un chasquido, es un genio. O tal vez un fenómeno. El caso es que gracias a Winwin, estamos fuera de ese infierno.

—Es donde pertenecen monstruos como ustedes —no pretendía cambiar su postura cínica, pero por lo mismo, se ganó un ataque de parte de Winwin.

Yuta con reflejos de gato, agarró de la mano a Awaken y se transportaron en otra sección del lugar, librándose del peligroso poder.

—¡Que divertido! —aplaudía Ten con ánimos, como si acababa de ser espectador de un acto de magia —. Te puedes teletransportar, eso es único. A parte eres bonito, NeoU tiene buen ojo.

La manera en cómo hablaba de la empresa demostraba que la conocía más de lo que parecía. Para Yuta fue curioso, ¿cuál sería su lazo? ¿No debería sentir odio por aquellos que lo encerraron? Más bien parecía habituado.

—Gracias Yuta, eso estuvo cerca —Donghyuck le dijo en voz baja, ocultando bien el alivio impregnado en su rostro, hasta su antifaz era inútil para ocultar esa expresión.

—Deberíamos atacarlos, no tardarán en venir a ayudarnos.

—¿Estás demente? Winwin tiene un poder de largo alcance y Ten... Ten es el demonio en persona, debes permanecer lejos de él.

Yuta solo asintió, confiaba en lo que Donghyuck le ordenaba, a pesar de sus fuertes impulsos de querer contraatacar. Había estado preocupado por Taeyong y el doctor que se veía en pésimas condiciones. Lo más sensato era mantener el perfil bajo y a penas llegaran los demás, llevarse lejos a los dos civiles aún presentes.

—No se escondan. Quiero jugar con ustedes mientras espero el plato fuerte —Ten estaba extasiado, no solo todos sus planes estaban saliendo de acuerdo a lo antes pensado, si no que podía sentirse emocionado a más no poder gracias a los supers que recién había aparecido. Le daba un cosquilleo en el cuerpo mirar tanto caos, luego de permanecer un largo tiempo en un cuadro de metal que lo aislaba.

A Donghyuck le descolocó la incómoda situación, porque, si bien Ten parecía burlarse de él y Yuta, no podía hacer nada al respecto. No era un cobarde, claro que no, simplemente sabía con certeza su lugar y cuándo no traspasarlo descuidadamente, consciente de estar en niveles distintos.

El japonés percibió la inseguridad de su compañero y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, si él que era su tutor, se mantenía a la defensiva solo significaba que eran insuficientes para hacerles frente y esa sensación le retorcía el estómago.

Entre el sentimiento de culpa y su esfuerzo por tranquilizar su corazón, trató de idear una forma de llegar a Taeyong, por lo menos eso debía cumplir. Aún ignorando la habilidad especial de Ten, examinó su entorno, afilando sus sentidos y ordenando la poca información que tenía en ese momento sobre sus contrincantes.

—No, no, no, niño bonito. Te atreves a hacer algo y morirás —la sonrisa ladina de Ten petrificó a Yuta —. ¿Crees que están pasando desapercibidos? Pero son mis rehenes. Si te los llevas ya no será tan entretenido —el sujeto ya iba en dirección a los doctores, arrogante a más no poder. Su caminata fue lenta, simplemente para demostrar que nadie era capaz de detenerlo.

—Aléjate, ellos no son una amenaza para ti —vociferó Yuta, afligido.

—Ya sé, pero creo que es mi turno de dar una pequeña demostración.

—Carajo, ¿no pretenderá activar su habilidad sobre uno de ellos? —Awaken sudó frío. Era justo lo que trataba de evitar —. Idiota, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? Cierto, no hay, todos somos más altos que tu —un chiste de mal gusto brotó de sus labios por efectos del nerviosismo.

—Mocoso, hasta WinWin que no habla hace mejores bromas, cierra la maldita boca.

El chico que aún resguardaba el cuerpo inmóvil del doctor se veía despavorido, no tenía la oportunidad de irse y salvarse y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo dado que su amigo ya se había desmayado. Las miradas de Taeyong y de Ten se cruzaron y parecía que los rodeaba una burbuja que los apartaba de todo y todos, la distancia entre ambos ya era nula y el peligro era palpable.

A Yuta le sobresaltó mirar cómo el villano tomaba la barbilla de Taeyong y la levantaba, como si fuera su pertenencia, como si fuera un juguete que estaba a punto de romper.

—Quítale las manos de encima —el odio en Yuta ya era demasiado evidente, estaba listo para pelear.

—Yuta, cálmate —Awaken se dio cuenta en seguida y temía no poder controlar los impulsos del japonés, no permitiría que saliera herido alguien más —, tengo un plan pero necesito que te tranquilices y me obedezcas el pié de la letra.

El mencionado solo asintió, con adrenalina empujándolo a actuar, necesitaba con urgencia las indicaciones de su compañero.

—Me llevarás justo al lado de Ten, y cuando estemos allí te llevas a los dos civiles a otro hospital.

—¿Qué? —eso no era lo que Yuta pretendía escuchar —. No te dejaré solo con esos dos.

—No hay tiempo.

—Debe haber otra forma —Yuta cambió su expresión tosca a una intranquila cuando volteó a ver a Awaken. Sí quería rescatar a Taeyong pero no a costa de poner en peligro a Donghyuck. ¿Por qué mierda no llegaban los refuerzos? ¿Por qué estaban en esa situación tan complicada? Él con su poca experiencia aún era ineficaz y le hervía la sangre. Se suponía que para ser un héroe, debería poder salvar a todos.

—¡¡Ahora!! —Awaken ordenó.

No hubo oportunidad de renegar más, en un pestañar, Yuta se había teletransportado junto al superhéroe en la zona indicada como iniciación del improvisado plan.

Pero Ten ya lo había predicho —mala jugada — agarró del cuello al enmascarado y lo estranguló con un agarre firme. A pesar de su complexión delgada, lo poseía con fuerza y Awaken no se veía con oportunidades de zafarse.

En cambio Yuta se había agachado para tomar del hombro a Taeyong, y así desaparecer del lugar pero le fue imposible reaccionar cuando vio a Donghyuck siendo doblegado tan violentamente.

—¡Vete ahora! —le gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba, ya que su tráquea estaba siendo magullada.

—Así son los supers, creen que lo pueden todo —Ten estaba concentrado en causar el mayor daño posible —, pero ya veremos cómo rogarás por tu vida —con su mano libre, sacó una cuchilla de su bolsillo y sin titubeos, cortó el rostro de Awaken, en una parte no cubierta por su antifaz. No parecía grave pero la sangre brotaba con libertad y eso solo significaba el preludio de una pesadilla.


	10. X

—Lo sabes, ¿no? —Ten, luego de infringir una herida en el rostro de Awaken, posó sobre ella su pulgar y presionó con brusquedad, ganando que el superhéroe diera unos quejidos al aire —, sabes cuál es mi don.

Una vez manchada su mano de la sangre del joven, liberó su garganta y así el chico cayó al suelo, con ninguna fuerza en las piernas y su rostro pálido.

—Donghy... Awaken —Yuta lo alcanzó y sostuvo su cabeza para que recuperara la respiración —, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ordené que te largaras, imbécil —regañó duramente al japonés.

—Tú también vendrás —las esperanzas en Yuta no se desvanecían y a Donghyuck le provocaba una punzada en el corazón esa inocencia fruto de la ignorancia.

—Se acabó, este es mi fin.

—Es bueno que lo sepas —el villano había vuelto al lado de su compañero. Winwin miraba atentamente con una pizca de satisfacción en sus ojos —pensaba esperar a que llegara Undermind pero no soy tan paciente.

Con el asombro de todos los presentes, Ten se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió el líquido rojo con gusto, de manera lasciva y perturbadora. Sus labios pronto se mancharon y su mirada intensa delataba lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. No pasó desapercibido para nadie su disfrute: se le marcaban las venas del cuello, reía nervioso y sus pupilas se dilataban tal como si de droga se tratara. Luego de su extravagante exhibicionismo, de nuevo empuñó la cuchilla, —de esas que se utilizan para hacer cirugías, probablemente robada del hospital— y se la apuntó al ojo.

—¿Qué pretende? —Yuta estaba pasmado y ahora aún más por la pronta insinuación del villano de lastimarse a sí mismo.

—Yuta, te lo diré una última vez, vete —Awaken acomodado de rodillas, miraba al suelo sin ánimos, esbozando una mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento, como si estuviera listo para algo terrible, y lo peor de todo, es que no pensaba hacer nada para evitarlo.

Porque no podía.

—Mi poder dura máximo dos horas, tienes suerte de que estoy algo agotado así que técnicamente tienes una hora para sobrevivir. ¿No te parece gracioso cómo están poco interesados tus compañeros supers? Han tardado demasiado, y por lo mismo, vas a perecer —Ten era sumamente malicioso, tratando de quebrar el espíritu de Awaken. El joven que siempre actuaba ruidoso y confiado, ahora estaba callado y derrotado.

Yuta no había reflexionado en eso, era un hospital en ruinas con demasiadas personas aún dentro resguardadas con la idea de ser rescatadas lo más pronto posible, y que todo ese desastre se acabara, pero no había rastro de ayuda. El japonés miró a Taeyong que no parecía descolocado, y recordó todas esas veces que desacreditó el trabajo de los supers.

Al chico cada vez le entraba más ansiedad, por tener pocas opciones y todas malas. Él quería ser un héroe y eso implicaba salvar a todas y cada una de las personas, sin embargo, las encrucijadas no hacían más que empeorar.

Nada pudo hacer al tiempo que Ten se clavó el objeto filoso en el bíceps derecho. A primera vista se notaba la profundidad y gravedad de la herida, seguramente llegando a algún hueso. El tipo estaba loco, sí, pero mientras se autolesionaba parecía estarlo haciendo con toda su consciencia.

Las cosas se tornaron más turbias cuando Awaken gritó tan fuerte que no sería raro si después de eso se quedara sin voz. Se rodeó el brazo y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de una puñalada: la misma que Ten se acababa de hacer.

—¿Duele verdad? —reía Ten —. Honestamente yo no sé.

—¡Mierda! —se quejaba Donghyuck.

—Veamos, ¿dónde será el siguiente? No quiero tocar algún órgano para que no mueras pronto.

El superhéroe jadeaba y el pánico se apoderó de él. Había escuchado y leído acerca de los endemoniados poderes de Ten pero jamás imaginó ser víctima de ellos. Todas las personas con poderes altamente peligrosos estaban presas, entonces, ¿por qué él? ¿Tenía tanta mala suerte acaso? ¿Su karma lo haría morir de la manera más catastrófica posible?

—Tu amigo, el chico lindo, parece aún en confusión, voy a tener que ser más directo —Ten levantó la desgastada playera que endosaba y dejó al descubierto su abdomen, el cual no tardó nada en ser dañado gracias a que el metal punzocortante hirió de manera vertical al lado del ombligo —. Ahora mira con atención —le informó a Yuta.

—Awaken, estás sangrando mucho —los ojos del japonés se agrandaron por el rápido fluir de la sangre de Donghyuck, y de nuevo, justo en el mismo lugar donde Ten se había cortado. Los focos se encendieron en Yuta, mejor dicho, las sirenas de alarma resonaban en su cabeza.

—Una vez que ingiere los fluidos de alguien más: sangre, saliva, sudor, consigue hacer una unión a nivel nervioso. Todo lo que él siente, lo sentiré yo. Todo lo que su cuerpo sufra, mi cuerpo lo sufrirá —Donghyuck presionaba su abdomen para interrumpir el fluido rojizo

—, por eso es peligroso y no debes permitir que te alcance. Yo ya he sufrido daños de este tipo anteriormente, así que resistiré. No te preocupes y lárgate —este trató de lucir quieto, aunque el sudor excesivo y las muecas exageradas lo delataban.

Su cuerpo y mente, en ese momento, no estaban preparados para recibir ese tipo de estímulo perjudicial, sin saber de dónde realmente llegaba el ataque, la fisiología se desmoronaba y entraba en crisis, por lo que el dolor se incrementaba tratando de alertar del peligro. El ardor se sentía como la llama azul de un fuego vivo, los pequeños cortes se hacían pasar por incisiones severas y ni hablar de la horripilante sensación de los huesos rotos, ser atropellado por un auto sería menos doloroso.

Yuta, boquiabierto, al fin captaba todo. No fue simplemente un acto pervertido y fetichista de Ten el tragarse la sangre de Awaken, si no que, así era la manera de activar sus poderes. Pensar que estuvo a punto de hacerse con Taeyong le erizó la piel.

Ten al no poder sentir dolor alguno, y al mismo tiempo, tener la habilidad de sanar pronto al punto de ser lo más cercano a alguien inmortal, podía sufrir daños de alta seriedad sin importarle, por lo tanto, lastimarse una y otra vez lo tendría sin cuidado, contrario a su víctima que padecería en carne propia el sufrimiento de cada corte, golpe, desgarro, ruptura.

El japonés estaba horrorizado. No podía imaginar el porqué de un poder tan terrible y desquiciado. Sobre todo porque estaba siendo portado por un maniático, el cual gozaba ver sufrir a los demás. Se formaba un juego sadomasoquista de mal gusto, detener con la fuerza a Ten no era opción porque Awaken también se llevaría el golpe, agregándole que Winwin estaba de guardaespaldas, eran un enemigo implacable.

—¡Para ya! —gritó Yuta luego de mirar a lo lejos cómo Ten se iba rompiendo los dedos uno por uno.

Awaken estaba por entrar en estado de shock, cesaron las lágrimas y los gritos, dado que le ardía la garganta y los ojos ya los tenía hinchados. Llegó un momento en la que ya no se movía más que para respirar.

—Creo que entró en fase de autodefensa —Ten sonreía —, se mantiene en meditación para ya no sentir más dolor. Digno de un soldado integrante de los supers, aprendió bien. Pero eso no importa, que él no reaccione, no significa que no pueda morir desangrado — se hizo otro corte en la muñeca con demasiada vehemencia, al nivel de que su mano parecía colgar de un hilo.

Los demás espectadores, menos Winwin, ya no podía resistir más a la tortura. El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa, aunque para Yuta parecía ir en cámara lenta. Cerró su puño del enojo y giró su cabeza, incapaz de ver la masacre.

—Lo lamento, Donghyuck —susurró el chico, con la expresión de arrepentimiento marcando sus facciones y el pecho oprimido. Con cautela se fue acercando a Taeyong para no captar la atención de los villanos e irse de allí pero, en su bolsillo vibró algo: su teléfono.

Eso solo era señal de dos cosas: lo malo, los enemigos se percatarían de su movida; lo bueno, los refuerzos ya habían llegado.

De la manera más dramática posible, directo de la puerta principal del hospital, dio su entrada Undermind. El rostro serio de Jaehyun estaba descubierto, contrario a varios supers, él no requería de un antifaz, solo utilizaba su icónico traje de color rojo quemado, este le cubría todo el cuerpo en una única prenda, pero en las partes de las articulaciones unas tiras azules hacían la vestimenta sofisticada y vistosa. Remarcaban sus trabajada musculatura, su figura esbelta, así como una buena altura, lo hacían ver imponente. Sin ser un superhéroe que recurre a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía una condición envidiable.

Sin duda, la presencia de Undermind le daba hincapié al porque era el líder de los supers. Las múltiples expresiones que provocó su llegada eran dignas de ser retractadas en una pintura renacentista.

Yuta en seguida sintió cómo un gran peso desapareció de sus hombros y se alegró en seguida al saber que Awaken estaría salvo.

—Por fin llegaste, amor mío —Ten corrió en su encuentro, como si se tratara de una película romántica en donde dos enamorados tardaron años en reencontrarse. Winwin se quedó en su lugar igual que siempre —. Te extrañé tanto. Hice de todo para que al fin pudiéramos estar juntos.

El japonés no entendía qué carajos pasaba, los ojos llenos de ilusión de parte del villano brillaban y junto a su euforia, lo hacían pasar por alguien completamente diferente al tipo que hace unos pocos segundos se estaba acuchillando por diversión.

—¿Undermind? —una vocecita provino de las espaldas de Yuta. Era Taeyong que lucía pálido y a punto de vomitar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Yuta se puso a su altura y trató de averiguar porque el escándalo en su mirada. Jaehyun llegó a su socorro, no había nada más que temer.

—Hola, mucho tiempo de no verte, Lee Taeyong —Undermind ni siquiera miró a su dirección.

—Taeyong, ¿conoces a Undermi- —no pudo acabar su pregunta. El mencionado le tomó de la playera con ímpetu, entonces Yuta se percató de lo tembloroso que estaba y de cómo se le nublaban los ojos; sus dientes tiritaban y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Llévame lejos de él —la voz inaudible de Taeyong no le permitía al japonés entender —Llévame, llévame...

¿A qué le tiene miedo?

—Hey, hazme caso a mí. ¿No ves todo lo que hice para atraer tu atención? —Ten irrumpió el momento frívolo.

—Cállate —Undermind le lanzó una mirada, el otro en seguida quedó mudo —, vas a liberar a Awaken de tu juego de vudú.

Winwin mientras tanto, se puso en posición de ataque, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Jaehyun le ordenó que se quedara quieto.

—Nakamoto, aléjense de aquí lo más posible —le pidió calmadamente y Yuta asintió.

Se soltó del agarre de Taeyong y fue por Donghyuck, luego de unas dificultades al cargarlo logró reunir a todos y así poder teletransportarlos.

—Hospital #21 del suroeste de la ciudad —Taeyong mencionó, y así, desaparecieron.


	11. XI

El vértigo descolocó a Yuta, dado que sus poderes tenían deficiencias al momento de ir a lugares desconocidos, los viajes de ese tipo eran turbulentos, sin embargo, todo se agravó por tener que cargar con tres personas en un momento apresurado y con demasiada presión. 

El japonés odiaba huir. Su poder de teletransportarse no era un medio para escapar, si no de llegar a donde él quisiera a través de su fuerza de voluntad, no lo ocupaba para darle la espalda a sus problemas, al contrario, si llegaba a ponerse cara a cara con estos, se sentiría satisfecho a pesar de no salir victorioso.

La última ocasión en la que tuvo que dejar todo atrás fue cuando abandonó su país natal, esa sensación se había incrustado en cada uno de sus huesos, y lo repudiaba. Por lo que, imprudentemente, se había mantenido firme en esa escena peligrosa frente a dos villanos letales, a pesar de que Donghyuck le había ordenado varias veces que se pusiera a salvo. De todas maneras, con la culpa golpeándole el pecho y la impotencia dándole una brutal bienvenida a la realidad, se concentró en proteger a los que lo requerían.

—¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Un médico! —gritó al aire. Él, Awaken, Taeyong y Taeil, se encontraban en los pasillos del hospital #21 de la ciudad —. Oye, puedes moverte, ¿cierto? Apóyame encontrando a alguien para que los atiendan inmediatamente —a la vista de que nadie llegaba a socorrerlos, le pidió una mano a Taeyong, pero este estaba totalmente perdido. La mirada al frente directo a la nada, ya ni siquiera parecía preocupado por su amigo que hace mucho había perdido la consciencia.

La peor situación posible: dos heridos de gravedad y uno en estado de trance. Yuta siguió gritando, no podía dejarlos solos, debía mantener la calma hasta que se asomara algún médico. ¿En qué maldito rincón se fueron a meter como para que nadie apareciera? 

Luego de unos minutos una joven se asomó, llevaba el uniforme de enfermera por lo que las esperanzas de Yuta salieron a flote. —Por aquí, ¡por favor!

En seguida fue en su dirección, asombrada por toparse con gente en medio de la nada y con muy mal aspecto. Revisó los signos vitales de Awaken, el super se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y aún no daba ningún tipo de señal, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Taeil.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—Fuimos atacados por supervillanos —en cualquier otra vida, esa afirmación parecería un disparate de algún lunático, pero la enfermera no rechistó al oír eso.

—Él está muy grave, necesita intervención inmediata.

—Taeyong, despierta. Debemos cargar a tu amigo para llevarlo —Yuta intentó una vez más llegar al chico que proseguía en su mundo —. No te vas a perdonar si no sobrevive, ¡vuelve!

Unos cuantos parpadeos y se notó el vigor retornar en los ojos de Taeyong. Aunque lo más sorprendente para Yuta, fue ver cómo lágrimas caían de los ojos del coreano.

—Tuvo un derrame cerebral por un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la nuca. Se desmayó hace quince minutos aproximadamente, mencionó que perdió la sensación de la mitad del cuerpo y sangraba por la nariz y orejas —Taeyong narró minuciosamente para darle mayor detalle a la mujer y que así hubiera una pronta acción. Ambos se entendían bien por laborar en la misma área de salud.

El japonés ayudó a Taeyong, recostaron a Taeil en una camilla que la enfermera había transportado hasta allá, y así, se llevó rápidamente al paciente. Minutos después, repitieron el proceso con Awaken.

—No le quiten el antifaz, por favor... —pidió gentilmente Yuta, y el doctor que atendería al super asintió, al tanto de la identidad secreta y su importancia para los héroes.

La enfermera dio una última mirada a los dos restantes, parecía que los analizaba para cerciorarse de que nada alarmante les pasara a ellos.

—No se preocupe, iremos a urgencias para que nos revisen —Yuta le afirmó —, yo me encargo —había puesto sus ojos sobre Taeyong, él era el que necesitaba apoyo pero no del tipo médico. Al final quedaron ambos solos.

El silencio provocó que los sollozos del chico no se mantuvieran en secreto por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo. Yuta tenía bien plasmado el repudio del contrario hacia las personas con poderes, y eso lo detuvo al momento en que estuvo a punto de posar su mano en el brazo de Taeyong, se mantuvo allí unos cuantos segundos tratando de pensar rápidamente en qué hacer. Si hacía contacto con él, aunque fuera leve, ¿lo rechazaría de la peor forma? ¿Serviría de algo? Tanto pasaba por su mente, le enojaba carecer de determinación.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y nada le interesó. Abrazó por la espalda al melancólico chico. Si Taeyong lo empujaba o golpeaba, estaría bien; si lo insultaba o regañaba, no tendría importancia; no lo soltaría hasta ver que se detuviera su última lágrima y estuviese más tranquilo. Estaba preparado para ganarse una buena golpiza con tal de apaciguar su corazón.

—Estás a salvo —susurró. Opuesto a sus predicciones, no hubo maldiciones en su contra ni forcejeos bruscos, si no que, el muchacho dio media vuelta para que ambos cuerpos encajar a la perfección.

Taeyong se resguardó entre los brazos de Yuta olvidando todos y cada uno de sus resentimientos, doblegándose ante el cansancio y la tristeza. Cuando recibió el calor del japonés, enterró el rostro en su pecho y pronto lo estrechó aún más; le había dado el permiso, había cedido, sin palabras, sin miradas, solo se había dado. Allí, en el pasillo del hospital #21 de la ciudad, un muchacho que se esforzaba en parecer valiente todo el tiempo se permitió respirar, se desmoronó en su totalidad.

La sorpresa de Yuta era inmensa, no vio venir tal comportamiento de aquel muchacho que había sido hostil desde que se conocieron, estando a la defensiva como si de eso dependiera su vida, ahora solo veía a alguien tan pequeño que le dolió el pecho. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de su aquejo?

Necesitaba saber a toda costa. Daría lo que fuera para que Taeyong no volviera a estar en tal estado.

—¿Undermind, él? —osó preguntar. No necesitaba una respuesta concreta, la sola reacción sería suficiente.

—¡No! — el sonido de la voz entrecortada de Taeyong fue amortiguada ya que aún estaba muy pegado a su tórax.

"Entonces tiene algo que ver con Jaehyun", reflexionó el japonés.

—Calma, te llevaré a casa —utilizó toda la amabilidad que pudo salir de su corazón, a pesar de todo, también él estaba exhausto —. ¿Estás bien con eso? —el chico creyó que se oía realmente torpe al pedirle permiso luego de que tuviera el descaro de abrazarlo. De todas maneras, recibió una confirmación con un movimiento de cabeza, por lo que en un parpadeo se desaparecieron.

Yuta se enfocó en canalizar toda su atención a su propósito: primero el negro total, sus cinco sentidos desaparecen, abriéndole paso a un sexto y su activación le permite teletransportarse donde sea, cuando sea. La realidad, el espacio y tiempo pierden sentido, sus moléculas se descomponen y se vuelven uno con el aire, supera las leyes de la ciencia y es mucho más cercano a la magia: un don inexplicable.

Aparecieron en el cuarto del departamento de Taeyong. Una punzada violenta lastima la cabeza del joven, como es de costumbre, por jamás haber ido a ese sitio, aún así se alegra arribar por fin a un espacio libre de peligro. La tranquilidad de las cuatro paredes lo reconfortó en seguida, era un intruso, pero se permitió relajarse.

—Hey, recuéstate —los dos muchachos ya se habían distanciado. Taeyong con la mirada sombría y la cabeza gacha hizo caso. No tardó nada en caer completamente dormido —. Apenas te levantes come, debes recuperar fuerzas —el japonés sabía que no era escuchado pero de todas formas le dedicó esas últimas palabras —. Cuídate.

La mañana del día siguiente fue un martirio, pareciera una resaca sin importar que no hubiera gota de alcohol en el organismo de Lee Taeyong, aunque él lo podría catalogar más como una resaca moral. Al momento que se despertó del largo descanso, el arrebato fue inmediato, asustado por no tener noción del tiempo y no recordar mucho de cómo arribó directo a su cama, sin embargo, inmediatamente comenzó a maquinar e hilar los hechos, y luego se dio una palmada mental, un fuerte palmada mental.

¿En serio él había abrazado de esa manera a Yuta? ¿A un super?

La cara le ardía, y hubiera preferido pescar un resfriado, y así, tener fiebre a que esos signos se adjudicaran a la vergüenza de haberse portado tan vulnerable con aquel tipo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Todo era culpa del maldito Undermind. De todas las personas del mundo debía aparecer ese desgraciado, Taeyong odiaba aceptarlo pero le temía a más no poder, pero eso no significaba que permitiera que alguien más fuera espectador de tal faceta.

Después de todo, era la raíz de su odio por los supers.

—¡Carajo! —lanzó su cojín al aire, lo que provocó un fuerte dolor en sus músculos. Estaba del peor humor posible: amargado y capaz de destruir todo a su paso, aunque le hacían falta energías. Los ojos hinchados tampoco le favorecía y si seguía haciendo rabietas seguro terminaría en el baño regurgitando jugos gástricos. Un asco de situación, un asco de día.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que llamarle a su buen amigo Johnny para que le hiciera el favor de comprarle unas vitaminas y electrolitos, consumirlos sería la mejor manera de recuperar el color corporal; también necesitaba tranquilizar su mal genio y Johnny era el único que podría lograrlo, probablemente terminaría pidiéndole que pasara a comprar comida ya que no estaba en condiciones de levantarse a cocinar.

Los típicos tonos de espera sonaron, uno y luego otro, nadie tomaba la llamada. Taeyong maldijo por sus adentros, le urgía su presencia, no quería decaer de nuevo... Intentó nuevamente con los mismos resultados. Con el mal genio que se cargaba envió unos mensajes, uno más agraviado que otro. Era su maldito día de descanso, un domingo en el medio día, justo cuando se la pasaba horas frente al computador chateando con sus amigos frikis, ¿acaso era mucho pedir que atendiera al teléfono?

Luego de varios intentos y fallos, se dejó vencer, cambió de estrategia utilizando servicios a domicilio, tanto de la farmacia como de una pizzería cercana. Una vez hecha su petición con el móvil, lo conectó a un cargador en el tomacorriente más cercano a su cama, y luego, ya con las manos vacías: un mutismo desolador y la tenue luz del sol sobrevolando su edificio, entrando desde la ventana como si fuera dueño del lugar, se dispusieron en volverse los únicos elementos que acompañarían a Taeyong en esa nueva ronda de sollozos y respiraciones erráticas.


	12. XII

Nunca contestó las llamadas, tampoco se encontraba en casa y en el trabajo le habían dado dos días libres, por lo que no tenían noticias de su paradero. Taeyong ya se estaba preocupando, maquinando miles de teorías acerca de qué le había ocurrido a Johnny. No solían decirse todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero si surgía algo, como por ejemplo: algún viaje que implicara el desaparecer sin comunicación alguna, mínimo se mandaban un mensaje para avisar. Taeyong estaba al borde de la desesperación, no hace más de veinticuatro horas vivió en carne propia un ataque por parte de supervillanos, y ahora, su mejor amigo se había desvanecido. ¿Alguna aventura con una mujer desconocida? ¿Con un hombre? ¿Fue secuestrado?

Le daba demasiadas vueltas. Visitó varios sitios que frecuentaban, así que acabó en la cafetería que visitaban de vez en cuando. Uno de los empleados le dio la bienvenida, pero a Taeyong le pareció un poco raro no encontrarse con el chico que laboraba en el turno de la mañana, el mismo que estaba "coqueteando" con él, según decía Johnny, el tal Jungwoo.

—Disculpa, ¿Jungwoo no está? —preguntó sin darle rodeos.

—¿Quién? —el joven que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador no comprendía.

—Trabaja aquí también, siempre a las diez u once de la mañana —sí, Taeyong no podía equivocarse, había venido más de tres veces y siempre aparecía, con una gran sonrisa y amabilidad.

—En realidad soy de los que lleva más tiempo como empleado de la cafetería, y no lo conozco. Tal vez estás confundido.

—No, no, no... —el chico tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no estaban siendo nada productivos tales comentarios —. Mira, este chico siempre nos atendía a mi amigo y a mí, por lo tanto quiero preguntarle si lo ha visto.

—En serio, ningún Jungwoo está registrado en nuestra lista de trabajadores, ni siquiera se ve reflejado en aspirantes.

Taeyong iba a perder la razón, o ¿ya lo había hecho? No había forma de alucinar a una persona, ni su nombre, ni su aspecto, a tal grado de inventársela. La situación se tornaba cada vez más turbia, más incógnitas se sumaban en la indagación, por lo que la inquietud no hacía más que incrementar. Todas sus teorías, por más descabelladas que habían sido, poco a poco tomaban forma, y en definitiva, era el peor de los escenarios.

La búsqueda a los alrededores de la ciudad había fracasado rotundamente, por lo tanto, regresó a casa para aclararse. Se le agotaba la paciencia, y con ello, las ideas. 

Ni hablar con sus padres, los Suh, resultó bien. Si hubiera podido regañar a todos sus yo del pasado que rechazaron las invitaciones de su amigo para salir, lo hubiera hecho con gusto, si no fuera tan amargado al momento de conocer más gente, tal vez esto no estaría pasando, era ajeno a los demás amigos de Johnny y le estaba costando duro en tal situación.

Aunque, luego de un tiempo, se le ocurrió algo: el blog en la cual su amigo era miembro exhaustivo. 

Si lo revisaba probablemente encontraría una pista. No recordaba en lo absoluto el nombre del sitio, y el usuario que Johnny usaba como álter ego estaba borroso en sus memorias, aunque tenía que ver con Hebe, su super favorita. Con algo debía empezar. Siendo un poco torpe con la tecnología, aún así lo halló, aunque era poco útil si no tenía noción de qué hacer exactamente en el foro. Investigó la página para dar con algo que tuviera que ver con Johnny, y a los tres minutos, la pantalla se puso obscura.

—Joder —vociferó Taeyong. Se levantó abruptamente de su sofá con la intención de lanzar su recién reparado celular. Creyó ser el causante de algún error para echar a perder la página web, en serio se creía capaz, sin embargo, unas líneas de letras blancas aparecieron en el medio del aparato:

"Este sitio ha sido cancelado por infracción de las políticas estipuladas en la norma #21"

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Norma qué? —el chico era un revoltijo de dudas —. No me importan ninguna de esas reglas, solo necesito saber de Johnny —gruñó.

No parecía tener solución, así que se rindió y dejó caer su cuerpo de regreso al acolchado sillón. Podía cerrar sus párpados y caer en un sueño profundo de la cual despertaría en tres días, estar agitado emocionalmente no le favorecía. Desde el accidente con el ataque terrorista sufría estragos de un estrés postraumático que potenciaba su ansiedad, con una taquicardia amenazante. Si tomaba un descanso muy probablemente sus problemas se resolverían solos, eso quiso pensar.

De todas formas, el timbre de la entrada impidió que se relajara. Demasiado inoportuno, puso los pelos de punta a un chico enojado a más no poder. — Eres un malnacido Johnny, ¿por qué no me avisas de tu huida? —gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta. Pero no se trataba de su buen amigo, si no de un joven de brillante mirada, la cual se encendió aún más cuando Taeyong apareció en su rango visual.

Cuando vio de quién se trataba, el dueño de la casa cerró la puerta sin piedad. A pesar de eso, poco pudo hacer con el molesto tono del timbre que chillaba una y otra vez, el visitante no se rendiría.

—Eres un fanfarrón, bien puedes entrar sin necesidad de tocar —Taeyong cedió luego de cuatro minutos de un dolor de cabeza por el repetitivo sonido.

—No puedo irrumpir en propiedad ajena —Yuta metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, apenado, dado que Taeyong tenía razón, su poder fácilmente lo haría entrar a la casa, pero esa no era su intención.

Lo dejó pasar a malas penas. — Estoy en una situación delicada.

—Vine a proponerte algo.

—Mira, agradezco que me hayas apoyado, pero no quiero tenerte cerca, deberías saberlo —la rudeza en la voz de Taeyong solo demostraba el nivel de irritación que albergaba en su interior.

—Yo lo sé —Yuta se veía lastimado, pero no mencionó nada al respecto —. Pero se trata de Moon Taeil.

Los reclamos por parte del coreano cesaron en un dos por tres, aquello aterrizó como balde de agua congelada directo sobre sus hombros, una señal de la pesadez que representaban los problemas de la realidad. Dormir no los desaparecería, tampoco aminoraría la gravedad del asunto, solo haría más lento el ahogarse en el mar de complicaciones. Taeyong no solo trató de evitar más peso, si no que casi olvidaba a alguien preciado.

Se sentía pésimo, se odiaba.

—Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero creo que puedo ayudarlo —el japonés estaba nervioso, las cosas entre los dos hombres eran mucho más tensas, temía decir algo equivocado y estropearlo, un desliz sería más que suficiente para ser echado a patadas —. Quería consultar contigo antes.

—Quieres mi aprobación...

—Si. Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, así es —Yuta no estaba seguro cuanto más podía seguir aguantando la frívola actitud de Taeyong, independientemente de ser herido, no lo dejaría ir. Se enfocaría en salvaguardar a los habitantes de Corea, sin excepción alguna, y con mucha más razón si se trataba de él.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —no estaba convencido, tenía la corazonada de que los supers estarían involucrados, y obviamente, eso le molestaba, pero la vida de Taeil pendía de un hilo, podía apartar sus prejuicios con tal de ofrecerle una oportunidad de salvarlo.

—Puedo contactarme con Asfaliaman, es el indicado para curar a tu amigo —los ojos de Taeyong se abrieron por la sorpresiva noticia —. Oficialmente aún no gozo de los permisos que los otros supers tienen, pero haré de todo para encontrarme con él y pedirle ayuda.

—Sabía que sería una mala idea —Taeyong dio media vuelta.

—En serio, lo voy a convencer.

—Ese es el problema. ¿Tú crees que debería ser necesario llegar hasta él y rogarle para que rescate a un civil más? —a decir verdad, le parecía algo viable, pero no confiaba en ningún superhéroe, para el chico todos ellos trabajaban de manera mediocre —. Dudo que se tome la molestia.

Yuta no rebatió ante ello, porque en realidad, ya lo había imaginado: la reacción de Taeyong, y también la probabilidad que su compañero super rechaza la petición. Comenzaba a mirar el mundo a través de los ojos del coreano y no le gustaba para nada.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos —fue todo lo que dijo, en seguida tocó el codo de Taeyong y los dos desaparecieron, y así como se volvieron la nada, a una rapidez impensable, se manifestaron en un edificio ajeno.

El joven sin poderes no tuvo oportunidad de maldecir a Yuta, su estómago revuelto gritaba auxilio por una necesidad desesperada de devolver jugos gástricos. Por suerte, logró calmar las ansias y decidió ignorar, —por el momento—, lo que parecía un secuestro por parte del japonés.

Dados los arreglos y las fotos de adorno en las paredes, estaba clara su ubicación: el edificio central de NeoU.

—No te muevas de aquí, iré a buscarlo —Yuta se alejó yendo en línea recta.

Taeyong le levantó el dedo del medio a pesar de que la insultante seña no fuera vista por el destinatario. ¿Cómo iba a siquiera moverse si no tenía a dónde ir y se le había bajado la presión?

De todos los lugares posibles, este de seguro sería el epicentro del desquicio de Taeyong: reconocimientos, medallas, copas, cuadros, retratos, y un centenar de registros más en exposición para demostrar la buena labor de los supers.

Sí, Taeyong iba a vomitar y muy probablemente encima de Yuta como venganza.

No fue tardado, cuando Yuta estuvo de vuelta, un hombre demasiado alto y con un antifaz color dorado se presentó con gentileza. A primera impresión se notaba su irradiante confianza, con una actitud que expresaba confianza, sin embargo, eso no funcionaba en lo absoluto en contra de Taeyong.

—Asfaliaman, a sus servicios —la voz gruesa resonó con poder, hasta uno de sus susurros sería sencillo de escuchar.

—Él es Taeyong, venimos a pedirte ayuda —Yuta no le había dado tantas explicaciones al super, prefería llevar a cabo todos sus movimientos en presencia del otro chico para que en el futuro no le reclamara nada.

—Yuta, comprende que estoy algo ocupado —se rascó la cabeza incómodo, o tal vez fastidiado, pero la sonrisa aún residía en su masculino rostro. Su traje iba a juego con sus ojos celestes, la prenda lucía una letra "A" en la parte del hombro derecho; en realidad era bastante simple su conjunto, si no fuera por la brillante máscara que le tapaba la parte superior de la cara, unos guantes y botas del mismo color, tan brillantes que cabía la posibilidad de que fueran de oro macizo.

—Te explicaré —el japonés estaba acelerado, como si tuviera una sobrecarga de energía, probablemente los nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada —. Ayer hubo un ataque en un hospital.

—Rayos, si. Ten consiguió escapar de la cárcel de máxima seguridad, supe de aquello —interrumpió.

Taeyong frunció el ceño, ¿cómo demonios no se iba a enterar de tal desgracia?

—Awaken no fue el único afectado de gravedad, su amigo es doctor y está internado por ser víctima del poder de Winwin.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —soltó luego de cruzarse de brazos. La expresión amistosa que siempre demostraba ante la gente, se desvaneció. La seriedad se hizo con sus rasgos, y si no fuera porque endosaba el traje de superhéroe, podría haber sido catalogado como alguien preparado para iniciar una pelea.

—¿No tienes algún truco de magia que cura todo tipo de enfermedad? —Taeyong se impuso. No le tenía miedo, y ya estaba bastante afligido como para mantener la calma. Las palabras fluían sin ningún filtro.

—Ten cuidado, muchacho. Es el lugar equivocado para altanerías en mi contra.

—¿Un servidor público me está amenazando? —no iba a dejarse, el chico podía no tener poderes pero sí una actitud inquebrantable.

—Los dos, se están desviando de lo importante —Yuta resultó expulsado de la plática, pero trató de ablandar las cosas —. Asfaliaman, puedes ayudarnos. Te deberé una... —no estaba muy contento con esa idea. Rememoró las palabras de Awaken a cerca de estar alerta con los demás supers. Estaba en una clara desventaja al ser nuevo, aun así, no podría idear nada más.

—No se me ocurre nada que puedas ofrecerme para satisfacer mis necesidades —la mirada que le lanzó al japonés fue horrorizante. Era increíble que alguien como él tuviera tal poder como el de curación, parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, una blasfemia —. Pero tal vez él sí —agregó al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la parte inferior del abdomen de Taeyong.

—Eres un bastardo —Yuta atacó, y sin siquiera analizarlo, se teletransportó muy cerca de Asfaliaman; fueron menos de metro y medio, pero provocó suficiente impacto para acallar al hombre impertinente. Estaban cara a cara teniendo una lucha silenciosa para ver quién cedía antes.

—Nakamoto, detente —Taeyong desde lejos observaba la guerra de miradas —, te dije que era mala idea —el mencionado hizo caso y retrocedió lo suficiente como para disminuir la electrizante aura.

—Ya veo, eres su "mascotita". Qué pena, en realidad es demasiado apetecible, lo quería para mí —de nuevo se atrevió a sacar más veneno, su media sonrisa era la expresión para demostrar lo intocable que se sentía, eso enfureció a Taeyong.

Era suficiente.

Le escupió, a la velocidad de una bala recién detonada; los líquidos no llegaron tan lejos, pero la intención fue más que obvia. — Me das asco.

Seguramente las cosas iban a empeorar si no fuera porque Yuta se encargó de trasladarlos lejos de aquel hombre pervertido y repugnante. Ahora sí, sin ningún efecto secundario inducido por la teletransportación, los dos chicos estuvieron de vuelta en la casa del coreano.

—Perdón —Yuta podría haber llorado de pura rabia. Le habían dado una cachetada en su inocencia como una clara advertencia de que era la hora de abrir los ojos a la verdad. Taeyong odiaba a los supers, y con razón. Se disculpó con voz temblorosa, a la espera de acusaciones y regaños. Cada vez más perdía la rígida y ciega fe que había construido a base de propaganda y sueños idealizados, era desgarrador y demasiado irónico.

—Sabía cómo acabaría —el mayor de los dos suspiró. Las venas que sobresalían de sus extremidades se iban disipando —. Pasó algo similar hace tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien muy cercano a mí tuvo un accidente. No estuve presente en su recaída pero predijeron que le quedaba una semana de vida —Taeyong le estaba contando una mentira a medias, pero esa no era la verdadera rareza, si no que se abriera para narrarle parte de su pasado —. Fui a visitarla antes de que se agravara su salud, y justo ese día, Asfaliaman estaba en la habitación contigua. Me acerqué procurando entablar una conversación con él, y así, mencionarle la delicada situación de mi familiar. Nunca nos topamos directamente, pero escuché fuerte y claro sus palabras, "si no me beneficia, por mí podrían morir". Inicialmente me parecía confuso, hasta que supe el motivo de su presencia en ese hospital: fue especialmente para sanar el hijo de un importante teniente de las fuerzas armadas. Él es un ejemplo perfecto para demostrar que los supers son una ridícula farsa.

Cómo olvidar aquello, fue la noticia que impulsó la popularidad de Asfaliaman: su primera aparición en televisión nacional, teniendo en vivo el proceso de sus poderes sobre heridas mortales. La víctima se había estrellado con su auto en una edificación y estaba irreconocible, conectado a máquinas y a nada de sucumbir. La transmisión duró veinticinco minutos, lo suficiente para que la sobresaliente habilidad del super hiciera un milagro, lo suficiente para que se hiciera con la admiración de toda Corea, y probablemente del mundo.

Sí, Yuta fue uno de esos sujetos embobados por mirar detenidamente cómo tejido por tejido se iban reconstruyendo, como si se tratara de coser una bufanda de algodón. Fue sin duda legendario. Quienes portaban una perspectiva simple de moldear, lo llamaban todopoderoso.

—No te culpo por no hacerme caso y llevarme a la fuerza —el chico ya no estaba hecho una furia por más rudas que fueran sus palabras, ya había sido suficiente dosis de adrenalina y la batería se le agotaba, de todas maneras, seriamente lo deslindó de esa mala experiencia.

—Soy un idiota. Estás en tu derecho de detestarme, no hago más que errar —estaba más que frustrado, Yuta casi se arrancaba el cabello.

No se trataba de un villano haciendo sus fechorías y poniendo en riesgo la vida de Taeyong y más civiles, si no que un jodido super portándose como un chantajista y acosador. Si no le convenía estaba dispuesto a dejar perecer a quiénes se supone debía defender a capa y espada. La vida de la gente no debería diferir en importancia, pero sonaba a un mundo fantasioso. Asfaliaman era un patán oportunista con un poder que no merecía. La verdad asustaba.

¿Cuánto más debía pasar? ¿Era Yuta el causante indirecto de sus infortunios? ¿Estaba siendo el muchacho parte de esa red de falsos héroes?

Sin embargo, se puso un freno. Cesó su crisis de autodifamación y pensó en Awaken. Él, entre todos, era una llama aún latente en una cueva húmeda y plagada de males.

No, no todos los supers eran malos.

—Mira, cambiemos de tema —el coreano se había alejado del camino visual del japonés, se había dirigido a la cocina con la intención de preparar té, igualmente se oía clara su voz —. Ya que fue un fracaso rotundo, me debes un favor —rápidamente captó la atención del otro —. Mi mejor amigo está desaparecido, ya di vueltas a la ciudad y no tengo noticias de él. Estoy lo bastante desesperado como para pedirte ayuda.

El japonés parpadeó un par de veces, como si eso ayudara a entender lo que acababan de percibir sus oídos.

—M-me parece justo —tartamudeó al camuflar su emoción evidente.

No estaba siendo vetado por enésima vez, si no todo lo contrario. Esa era más que una victoria, se redimiría.

—Toma —Taeyong ya estaba de vuelta con dos tazas, de las cuales una se la cedió. Humeaban al compás y el aroma era agradable, cosquilleando las fosas nasales del japonés, sin embargo, no se veía convencido por la invitación.

—Gracias pero... La teína y la cafeína son equivalentes —susurró —, me hace daño.

—No te preocupes, es de manzanilla, tiene bajas cantidades de cafeína. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Nakamoto Yuta hizo la expresión de asombro más inocente que Taeyong había visto jamás. Dado el detalle de recordar que no tomaba café porque era peligroso para su poder, el chico especialmente le había hervido una sutil cantidad de flores de manzanilla.

Por eso, estaba siendo demasiado feliz al disfrutar la bebida caliente. Por más insignificante que pareciera la acción, la recibió como un regalo. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto esencial la aprobación de Taeyong, y ese fue un indicio para Yuta, por lo tanto, su interior se aliviaba a no más poder gracias a la calidez del té, gracias a la calidez de Taeyong.

Yuta había escuchado atentamente el problema: Johnny Suh, empleado en una empresa medianamente grande encargada de crear, mejorar y actualizar softwares de marcas que la contrataran. Vivió unos años en Estados Unidos para estudiar hasta que regresó a Corea. Amigo de la infancia de Taeyong, jamás perdieron el contacto a pesar de sus intereses distintos. Fanático del proyecto supers y miembro activo de uno de los blogs más influyentes en la red, dedicado a la gente con poderes pero administrada por personas normales.

—Me parece bastante extraño que cerrara la página justo cuando la analizabas.

—La tecnología y yo no nos llevamos bien, creí que lo había echado a perder —Taeyong le había mostrado lo ocurrido con su teléfono al momento en que navegaba por el blog.

—Más bien, parece haber sido eliminada —la incertidumbre fue fácil de contagiar —. Es poco probable que sea una coincidencia. ¿Será que Johnny se haya metido en problemas por culpa de esta página?

—Creí que solo eran una bola de frikis inocuos —Taeyong había dicho eso, pero en su ataque paranoico imaginó que esos mismos tontos que se la pasaban emocionándose como niños pequeños por un nuevo traje de algún super, solían tomarse muy seriamente su papel de informantes.

Recordó cuando su amigo le platicó del ingreso de Awaken al proyecto, tres semanas antes de que ocurriera y se supone era clasificado.

Yuta podría estar en lo cierto, pero eso arrinconaba los hechos a dos ideas: la primera, habían descubierto algo de algún villano, tal vez el motivo por la cual el dúo de Ten y Winwin pudo huir de la cárcel; la segunda, y la más tétrica, se habían filtrado datos de los mismísimos supers, y no positivos, claro estaba.

Taeyong bufó, la segunda alternativa era realmente viable; ellos más que nadie tomarían ese tipo de precaución al cerrar un blog insignificante, sin dejar rastro ni sospechas, aunque, habían superado la línea: Johnny estaba desaparecido.

—¿Piensas que NeoU tiene algo que ver? —Yuta preguntó.

—¿Ahora lees mentes? —a Taeyong le salió una mueca. O pensaba lo mismo, o era demasiado predecible, o los dos.

—En realidad ya estoy aprendiendo a entenderte —el chico se arrepintió de lo que dijo, según era un pensamiento pero acabó saliendo de su boca —. Necesitaremos apoyo —en seguida agregó, para desviar la atención de su descuido.

—No puedes involucrar a más como tu —sonó despectivo, pero no le importó.

—Dong... Awaken es de fiar, te lo aseguro —la mirada firme que puso no permitió un ápice de dudas, y de todas maneras, Taeyong recordó al superhéroe en el ataque terrorista: se había sacrificado para defender a Taeil y a él, por lo que no se opuso por más que no soportaba la idea de andar rodeado de supers —. Él en serio es de fiar, te lo juro. Ya fue dado de alta del hospital, pero se tomó unos días libres... —Yuta se detuvo de pronto —. Disculpa, metí la pata.

—Ah, ¿es por Moon Taeil? —el joven entendió el porqué de su sentir. Claro, pensar que fueron rechazados rotundamente por la "única" salvación de su amigo, y que aún corría peligro, contrario a Awaken, que fue curado sin titubeos, forjaba una abismal diferencia entre "especies".

Los privilegios.

—En verdad confío en que está en buenas manos. No soy cercano al doctor que lo atiende pero estoy enterado de su historial y es casi perfecto —una pausa dramática hizo incómodo el ambiente —. No te preocupes.

Taeyong pensó que nada servía la inquietud de Yuta, no mejoraría las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que albergara un peso más.

Por su parte, el japonés se sintió raramente reconfortado. ¿El hombre se estaba ablandando y por eso le había dado palabras de aliento? No ignoraba el tipo de persona que era Taeyong: de buen corazón, aunque con una rígida armadura impenetrable, pero aún no se sentía del todo merecedor de esa cercanía. Estaba esforzándose para ganársela.

—Iré por Awaken. Regreso en seguida —inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo como pequeña despedida y Taeyong lo imitó.

En el lapso en la que se separaron, por más efímero que fuera, tuvieron el suficiente tiempo para pensar.

Taeyong estaba tan enojado con los supers, y joder, no podía evitar ver en Yuta el reflejo de la gente engañada por el pan y circo, aún así, difícilmente podía decirle que no. Había sido salvado por él y estaba siendo tan testarudo en ayudar que le frustraba el no ser libre de sentir rencor hacia alguien, que en realidad, no lo merecía.

—Me rindo —suspiró—. Es buen tipo después de todo...

—Espero que estés hablando de mí —la voz de Yuta provino de atrás del chico que se sobresaltó por la inesperada presencia. Sabía que sería rápido, pero no creyó que tanto. Había quedado expuesto, por eso, un débil sonrojo se hizo con su rostro.

Prefirió no decir nada más.

—Perdón por la intromisión, espero poder apoyar —un chico de tez morena y sonrisa juguetona salud+o con la mano. Vestía como civil así que su presencia en la casa de Taeyong fue extraña.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó Taeyong.

—Tu no te ves tan anciano para que me llames niño —hizo una pequeña rabieta en son de broma —. Me presento, soy Lee Donghyuck.

—Él es nuestra ayuda —Yuta parecía incómodo, no sabía cómo explicar las cosas.

—Bueno, soy mejor conocido como Awaken, pero estoy fuera de servicio por ahora. Vine porque mi desconsiderado amigo me fue a molestar hasta en mis cortas vacaciones.

Taeyong se sorprendió, y Yuta también.

El más joven había revelado su identidad secreta como si fuera un requisito sencillo para una presentación común y corriente.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo con que Yuta es un desconsiderado —soltó Taeyong.

El menor se río. —¡Que agradable es! Cuando me lo describiste creí que daría miedo. Yuta, eres un exagerado —siguió carcajeándose a pesar de las múltiples señales que el japonés le estaba dando para que ya no revelara detalles. De todas formas, de inmediato sintió la fulminante mirada proveniente de los ojos felinos de Taeyong, acusadores a más no poder.

—¿Qué mierda le dijiste de mí? —por lo amenazador que fue, Yuta quería ocultarse.

—Tranquilos todos —Donghyuck se aclaró la garganta al acabar su momento de diversión —. Sé lo básico, y conforme pase el tiempo te darás cuenta que tenemos ideales en común. Por ahora, vas a tener que soportarme porque tengo lo necesario para hallar a tu amigo.

—¿En serio? —con todo y el recién ajetreo, el asombro de Taeyong fue genuino. Johnny podría estar en peligro, debía darse prisa.

—Claro, soy Awaken después de todo. Tengo mis métodos, unos más convencionales que otros. Solo les avisaré algo, nos estamos inmiscuyendo en zona de alerta, si no trabajamos bien como equipo, nos irá mal.

Yuta asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, totalmente de acuerdo con su compañero, al revés de Taeyong, que puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún dispuesto a colaborar con los dos supers.

—Vamos —Yuta posó sus manos sobre los dos chicos —. Será un viaje difícil.


End file.
